The Perfect One
by Suzume Tsuji
Summary: The Kagamines want their son, Kagamine Len to marry the daughter of a successful company in Japan, Kagene Rin. Rin's father agrees and arranges a wedding that will take place after Rin graduates highschool. Rin doesn't want to marry Len, for she loves someone else. She can't run away from her faith... can she? LenxRin and MANY other pairings! Please Read and Review!
1. The Announcement

**Yo! What up, peeps? This is my second Vocaloid story! Like I said, the full summary is in Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been meaning to post it soemtime earlier, but when I reread this, I saw so many mistakes! So glad I did~ Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

**Review Replies:**

**NONE YET! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT! :)**

* * *

The Perfect One

_Summary ~_

Kagene Rin's father is the owner of a very successful company in Japan. Because of that, the Kagamine family has taken an interest to Rin's father and to Rin herself. The Kagamines want their son, Kagamine Len, to marry Rin. When Rin hears of her upcoming wedding day, she gets very rebellious and upset, for she is in love with someone else. She can't run away from her fate... can she?

_Chapter 1 __(Rin POV) ~_

I gaze out the window of my home room. My seating arrangement spot is at the very back of the room, and luckily there is a window right beside me. I love staring out into the scenery outside full of sakura trees and blue chirping birds. The beauty of Mother Nature...

"Kagene Rin! Please pay attention!"

I quickly snap out of my daze after hearing my name. Luka Sensei was looking at me. "Yes!"

Luka Sensei continues her lecture on fish hearts. She loves fish so of course everyday she talks is going to be related to fish. This class shouldn't even be called home room. I know I sound so cold right now, but I have my reasons. It's all because of my dad. I hate him very much at the moment. He never understands me...

Interrupted in my thoughts once again but this time by the bell. I hear it ring very loudly through the hallways as everyone starts packing for their next class. I can't wait to go home.

_**Sometime at the end of school...**_

Funny. School ended pretty fast. I don't want to go home though now that I think about it. My daddy is going to complain about my marriage affairs again. Ugh. Let me summarize everything up now to make it have more sense.

First, I am a grown teenager, and I have the right to love who I want to love. My dad, however, doesn't understand that. He has arranged a marriage for me once I graduate from high school. To carry the burden of getting married... that's not something I want on my back. I just want to be a normal high school girl with the will to marry the man of my choice, Kagami Rinto.

Rinto is just... so amazing! He's funny, strong, and most of all, complimentary! He compliments everything about me! I always get the butterflies when he does that! It's sad we aren't dating because his over-protective mom won't let him, but that's ok since we can still be great friends. My little sister, Lily, doesn't think highly of Rinto though. She says I should follow our dad's will, and I should just go and marry this Kagamine Len or whoever. Everything will then be solved right? No!

I'm not in love with Mr. Kagamine Len. I'm in love with Kagami Rinto! What makes it worse is that Kagamine Len loves me! How sick can this be?

I'm now walking towards my home about a mile away. It's so far, so I think of past events that make me happy to pass by time. It works some of the time. Not today though.

I surprisingly find myself at my front door. I wonder how quickly I walked to get here.

"I don't get what you like about Kagamine Len!" I yell as I step inside the house. I'm steaming mad at my dad.

"Now now my daughter, calm down. You had a long day from school I know. Go lie down in your futon upstairs, and we will see to this conversation later." My father, Lui, said while walking over to the door. He said it in the most innocent voice I've ever heard. It's like he wants to see me mad!

I obediently follow my dad's orders and go up to my room. I slam the door shut loudly. It was probably hard enough to wake up the other side of Canada! I jump onto my bed and stuff my face into my pillow. My anger quickly subsided and sadness took over.

"I don't want to marry Kagamine Len!" I cry into my pillow. Hot tears fall down my face and chin and drop onto the pillow sheet. Why am I crying over this?

"Rin, calm down. Don't worry about marriage at such a young age." I feel a hand pat my head gently. The person who said that started singing a lullaby for me. It's making me drowsy. Wait... that voice. I know it! It's my little sister's, Lily's, voice!

I quickly jolt back to consciousness. "Ahh Lily! What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? This is my room too, you know?" Lily crossed her arms and looked at me with a half concerned and half confused expression on her face. I totally forgot Lily and I shared a room! Wow, am I dumb.

"Eh? Sorry Lily, I forgot... and why are you dressed like that?" I asked in a slightly horrified voice.

"These are my normal clothes too. Don't get freaked out by everything will you? You ARE the older sister after all." Lily countered. She was wearing what she calls her "normal clothes." The only thing normal about it is her short white skirt. From the waist up, it's all exposed.

"Go change into something more appropriate Lily!" I order her. I can't stand sleeping in the same room as a... a... a stripper! There! I said it!

"Fine, fine." Lily reluctantly agreed. I can hear her digging through her closet drawer to find something better to wear for my eyes until she asked, "Hey Onee-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Zuu, bhat zid dit?" I replied to her request while muffled by my pillow covering my face as I lay on my back. (A/N: Translation - "Sure, what is it?")

"Why don't you like Kagamine Len? He should be pretty spec-"

I practically jump out of my bed. I don't want to talk about this Kagamine Len anymore wherever I go! I was just about to scream at Lily until she raised a finger up calmly, not flinching from my angry expression, and continued talking, "I haven't finished my sentence yet. Hold your horses!"

I plop myself back down on my bed on the ground. I feel like pouting.

"As I was saying, this Len should be pretty spectacular if he is regarded that highly by dad, right?"

"I don't know what's going on in dad's brain! I don't even know who this Kagamine Len is! One day I was called by dad to be told I'm marrying Len, and now here I am! Dad didn't even let me meet this guy! How am I supposed to love someone I don't even know or seen before! Huh? How?"

"Calm down Rin! You're too loud that I can hear you through my music!" Lily had yelled at me while I was pacing in a circle in the middle of the room just thinking about what I'm going to do. I didn't realize Lily wasn't listening until she said to be quiet. "Lily! Aren't you the one who asked me the question? So shouldn't you listen to what I have to say?"

Lily wasn't paying attention to me at all. She was too concentrated in her songs playing in her headphones. She was slightly bobbing her head to the music and singing aloud; I can hear them from 2 meters away since it's on full blast. What was the point of asking me something if they weren't going to even stick till the end to see what I have to say? Why even bother.

I decided I couldn't take anymore of this, so I headed out my room and again slammed my door very hard. I heard Lily call out to me from behind the door, "Rin! The door's going to break if you keep that up!"

I ignored her statement and headed back down the stairs. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking at where I placed my feet, and soon I found myself at the bottom of the staircase with my dad attending to my aid.

"Ah! Rin! Are you ok?"

"I-I'm ok..." I replied meekly. I wasn't totally fine but I could still talk at the very least.

"Rin go to your room and let Lily help you get to bed. You need rest for tomorrow."

"N-no! I want to go outside!"

"No! You're staying inside the house!"

I began to pout because I meant to go outside and have some fresh air to clear my mind, but now I'm stuck inside just because I fell down a flight of stairs. I don't want to go back to my room since Lily will be all... weird. I soon agree to my dad's request and go back to my room. I need to sleep since I have school tomorrow. I can't be late for that!

My dad carried me on his back upstairs to my room. I opened the door, and I collapsed on a futon on the ground. It's not as squishy as I thought it'd be, but I was so tired I couldn't have cared less!

"Rin? What are you doing?" I heard Lily almost shriek right next to my ear. Why is she so loud?

I open my eyes from where I was lying down, and believe it or not, my face was flat on Lily's stomach and what's worse was that Lily still had on her so-called "normal" clothes, and that meant I was looking directly at her... her... her BOOBS!

"Kyaa!" I quickly push myself up, and backed away from her.

"Gosh Rin, that hurts. Who gave you permission to ram your head into my ribs?" Lily said while squinting her eyes in pain and rubbing her stomach.

"I'm so so so so sorry Lily! I didn't mean to! I was just really tired."

"Ugh... it's fine Rin. Sorry for taking your bed though." Lily rolled off my futon and onto hers. She got her headphones that were placed near her feet and put them on her head. She started to put the volume to the max that I could hear the music almost clearly. It was... Chloe? Oh right, it's her latest song that she composed at school. There was a huge commotion that day when music composers came to our school just to see Lily. Man was it hectic!

Did I mention that Lily is the star singer in her grade at our school? I'm a singer too, but I don't want to be a star singer like Lily. It's not my thing.

I crawl towards my bed, and plop myself down. I'm so tired. I was just about to get into a deep sleep until I heard a scream coming from downstairs. It instantly brought me back to consciousness, and I jumped out of my bed. In an instant, I quickly ran towards the door and threw it open. "Dad! What happened?"

I didn't hear a reply, and that's when I became worried. I walked swiftly towards Lily and tried to shake her awake. She opened her eyes a bit, "Lily! Something happened to dad!"

"What? I can't hear you! Speak louder!" Lily screamed at me. I could tell my voice was barely audible to her, so I just yanked her earphones off, pulled her up from the ground, took her by the hand and pulled her down the stairs towards the living room where dad should have been. "Hey! Rin-"

"Lily! Something must have happened to dad!" I interrupted her with a tear starting to run down my cheek.

"Rin, don't worry! Nothing happened to dad." Lily said in a softer tone. She looked just as worried as I was though.

I quickly tugged on Lily's hand and we went down the stairs together and into the living room. There we found dad lying on the couch. "Dad!" I yelled letting go of Lily's hand and running towards the couch.

Just as I was about to shake dad's shoulders, he instantly jumped up and told me to be quiet. He was talking on the phone.

I gasped, and suddenly my legs gave way, and I fell down hard on my butt. Lily didn't look as shocked as I was. She was right, nothing happened to him.

"Uh-huh. Yup. Ok, I got it. He'll be coming tomorrow right? Oh, good. Yea, see you tomorrow with him then. Bye!" dad replied into the phone. He hung up and looked at us. He had a confused expression on his face, "What's the matter girls?"

"What's the matter? We thought you-!"

"Rin means that she thought you died or something and that's why we're here." Lily said, interrupting me. She gave me a look that asked if I agreed to her or not.

"Fine." I replied to her and turned my head away.

"Rin, don't be mad. It seems like you wanted me to die!" my dad had said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's not true." I pouted.

"Ahaha, I know, don't worry Rin. Anyways," he continued, "Lily, you can go back to your room now. And Rin," my dad said looking at me, "I need to talk to you."

"Ohoho Rin. If you're in trouble, don't blame me for anything." Lily whispered to me as she walked back to our room. She gave me a weird stare that she always does. It gives me chills!

I follow my dad towards the dining table in the dining room. "Sit down Rin," he beckoned his hand towards the seat.

I sat myself down on the hard, wooden chair while dad busies himself with finding ingredients for cooking. He said, "Rin, I have something important I must tell you."

"W-what is i-it?" I stuttered over my words. I began to become nervous. Did dad find out about my grades? How I was skipping classes sometimes? That I wasn't doing my homework?

"I know you might not like the idea but please understand."

I nodded my head slowly to his statement. What will I not like? Out with it already!

"Kagamine Len is coming to your school and will be attending to Horikoshi Gakuen starting tomorrow." Dad hesitated to say while his head is still in the fridge trying to get stuff from the back.

Wait what? Did I just hear that correctly? Did dad just say Kagamine Len was coming to My high school? Out of anger and confusion, I stood up and placed my hands on the table, and I screamed, "Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY?"

"Rin! Be quiet! This is no way to talk to your father!" he replied to me with a stern look on his face.

"But why does Len have to come to MY school? Why?" I shouted, ignoring his scolding.

"Mr. Kagamine and Mrs. Kagamine have phoned me about this today. They said their son has to go to school somewhere, and your school was their choice. Horikoshi Gakuen is the best high school there is in this city and you know it!" he stated in a matter of factly tone. I hate this! Why do I have to go to the same school as Kagamine Len? I've had enough of dad!

I pushed the chair over in ire and ran upstairs to my room. Dad tried to call me back, but I totally ignored him. I ran to my room, and I slid opened the door and dropped down on my bed. I didn't realize I interrupted Lily in the middle of her singing until she yelled at me, "Rin! Don't come in barging through the door until you knock! You're going to break down this house if you keep acting like this!"

"Pft! This is my room too! If you want to sing, go down stairs and get out of here where I can't hear you!" I screamed at Lily in a harsher tone than I meant to. Lily looked taken aback and hurt.

"Ah! Lily! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I tried to apologize realizing what I did wrong. Lily calmed down and forgave me. She instantly asked me why I was such in a bad mood.

"I heard you scream something at dad down there, but I didn't hear properly, so mind explaining?"

"Dad just told me that Kagamine Len will be coming to school with us tomorrow. I don't know what to do! Lily, I don't know what to do!" I covered my face in my hands. I felt like crying again. I don't want to see Len. I just want to freely love Rinto while not having the fate of marrying someone else.

"What's the big deal with Len is coming to our school? Just continue your life at school the way it is and don't make it such a bother, okay?"

"No, that's not possible. Now there's a higher chance of me marrying Len than someone else!"

"Wait what? You like somebody Rin? Who? Who?" Lily started questioning me franticly.

"It's Kagami Rinto, you know him. He's Neru's older brother."

"You like Rinto? I never would've guessed!"

"Is it that surprising? What's wrong with liking Rinto!" I said defensively.

"Well... nothing! Nothing's wrong, it's just that I'm really surprised."

"I don't want to talk about it now. Can I just go to sleep?" I asked in a tired voice while pointing to my bed that Lily was sitting on, taking up all the space.

"Oh, sure. No problem." She got up and rolled back onto hers. Like usual, she had her headphones on her head and the music on to full blast. I'm just glad Lily helped me feel better. I collapsed onto my bed and the last thing I remember was Lily putting a blanket over me.

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter done and out! This was just an intro to the characters! Hope you enjoyed it~**

**Next chapter will come out soon~ Look forward to it! Please review!**


	2. Last Wish, Last Promise

**Yo~ How's life? I finally got to upload my second chapter! Ok, if you didn't exactly get my first one, here's a better... summary for it. I guess. . I'm a beginner writer so excuse me for my mistakes in anything!**

**Review Responses:**

**Chibi PhantomKnight - Yea, you were right on target at what will happen next, but I decided to keep that part for the next chapter! X3 Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

The Perfect One

_Chapter 2_ _(Rin POV) _~

_Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding! _

Oh! The sound of the alarm clock! I reach my hand up towards the dresser behind my head and slam the alarm clock to make it stop ringing. What a bother!

"Lily! It's time to get up!" I yelled over to Lily who was still fast asleep and curled up in a ball with her hair covering her.

I went over and started shaking her, "Lily~ Time to get ready for school!"

"Ugh, 5 more minutes! Just give me 5 more minutes please!" She started to fall back asleep.

"Lily! You have to get up or else we'll be late!"

"Ugh, fine." Lily said pushing herself up. Groggily, she said, "What time is it Rin?"

"6:30, and school starts at 7:30. Let's hurry!"

"Ugh... I'm coming." Lily pushed herself up fully and walked towards the bathroom just on the other side of the hallway across from our room. I could hear the shower running.

I started going through the closet trying to find what to wear. Well, since I'm in here now, I should better find Lily's school uniform too. I scurried through the piles of clothing and found Lily's and mine's uniforms. They were both short-sleeved and white with a bow tie in the front. The lower body clothes consisted of a plain, black patterned mini skirt.

"Rin! You can use the shower now!" I heard Lily scream to me with a bath towel wrapped around her body. I got her uniform and ran to the bathroom. I handed Lily her clothes and told her I'll be out soon.

"Ok," she replied and walked back in our room to change.

The water was still running and very hot. I turned it down a bit so it wouldn't burn me. I started taking off my pajama pants and unbuttoned my shirt. I got inside and washed my hair. The shampoo on my hair ran all the way down to my feet as I washed it off my hair. As I finished, I turned off the shower and grab a towel on the wall. I dried myself off, but I didn't have time to use the hair dryer to blow my hair.

"I'll just wrap it in a towel!" I thought to myself.

When I was totally dry, I put on my school uniform. First my clean white sailor shirt and then my mini skirt. I stepped outside and went to grab my hair clips and bow. I was standing in front of the tall mirror in my room trying to place the hair clips in right.

"Good! Hey, Lily! Can you grab me my bow on the dresser?"

Lily handed me my bow and I tied it on. My big white bow was special to me. It was given by my best friend, Miku. Now I look ready! Lily was already downstairs and at the doorstep, "Rin! We don't want to be late!"

"Coming Lily!" I yelled back. I quickly ran towards my front door where dad kissed us good-bye. "Are you going to work today?" I asked dad.

"Yea but my company doesn't need me at the moment."

"Ok! See you dad!" I waved as I started walking towards the front gate. Lily called me back, "Wait Rin! Your bento dad made for you is over here!"

"Ah! Lily, please get it for me!" I called back as I unlocked the gate.

Lily caught up to me and closed the gate behind her. She ran to my side and started walking with me. We have to walk our way to school that's why we have to wake up early. We were walking calmly in the fields of Sakura trees until Lily asked me, "So, today's the day you meet Kagamine Len right?"

"Yea," I sighed, "I hope today ends quickly."

"You should give Len a chance you know? He might not be that bad."

"Who knows? I'll see what I'll do when the time comes."

"But it's strange that a student can join in the middle of the year though. Is Len's family that great that they can tell the school that he has to go here now? Couldn't he have waited until next year?"

"I don't know Lily. Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious," she said, "Oh, that's right! Why do you have to marry Len? I never understood that."

"Well," I hesitated, "I guess it's since dad owns a very rich company in this city that the Kagamines have taken an interest in our family. Remember, we're not the richest family here but dad owns a very good business, that's why we can afford to go to this school."

"Oh, so are the Kagamines only marrying you for money? That would be horrible!"

"No, Len's family is rich too. I hear they live in this very huge mansion somewhere far away."

"What? Why can't we live in a mansion?"

"Dad doesn't like to waste money I guess. I mean like, he has to support us and himself." I reminded Lily.

"True."

The rest of the walk to school was silent. The only thing that didn't make the silence awkward between us was the wind making the trees howl. All the Sakura petals were flying everywhere.

"Rin, it's cold! Let's hurry to school!" Lily dashed off.

"Ah- hey! Wait for me! I don't want to be stuck in this cold place either!" I yelled to Lily. She's already so far off ahead that I can barely see her anymore. I tried chasing after her but that only proved futile. I soon found myself stuck in a field of Sakura trees with no sense of direction.

"Lily! Lily! Where are you?" I called out hoping to find Lily. I kept calling and calling but could never find her. Now I'm lost! And the wind is getting fiercer!

I started walking around hoping to find some way out of this field. I never got lost here before so why does it have to be now? I don't even know where my house is.

I decided to give up walking after 10 minutes. I think I've just gotten myself even further away from school than I was last time. I head over to the nearest tree and sit myself down. I had enough walking around. I rested my back against the trunk and let my head fall back. If there was sunshine at the moment, the sun would make my eyes blind.

I just sat there for what seemed like forever. I finally got bored after 5 minutes. I took out my cell phone and checked the time; 7:05. I have 20 minutes left until the first bell would ring, and then when it turns 7:30, the second bell will sound, and I won't be in class. I'll be stuck out here.

It really is getting cold. I wonder where Lily is. Did she get to school already? Or did she get lost?

Wait, get lost? Get lost? Lily might be lost right now! I have to do something! I quickly jolt back up and start running. I don't care what direction I'm heading to, but I need to find Lily. I made a promise that I would keep Lily safe. I made that promise with mom. It's amazing I still remember it even though I was so young back then.

_**Flashback...**_

"_Happy first birthday Rin!" my pregnant mother exclaimed happily._

_Today is my first birthday and my mom and dad are celebrating it with me. We have a chocolate cake with white chocolate flowers. Balloons were blown up around the house, and my dad was coming out of the kitchen with a lighter and candle. "Now for the best part Rin!"_

"_Yay! Candle! Candle!" I shouted happily. This was the best part for sure! _

_My dad stuck the pink candle in the center of the cake. He took the lighter and lit it up. _

"_Make a wish Rin! Quickly too before the candle melts!" my dad urged. He got his camera ready to take a picture. _

"_Make a wish Rin!" my mom said happily. She gave me a smile, and I thought of a wish. I took in a deep breath and blew out with all my might. The fire was wavering back and forth until finally, it was blown out. _

"_Great job honey!" my dad exclaimed happily while holding the camera. He showed mom and me the photo._

"_Rin, what did you wish for?" my mom asked me._

"_I wished for a baby sister that I will take care of when I grow up!" I screamed joyfully._

_Mom and dad laughed. They were both smiling at each other. I was smiling happily too. _

_**Flashback Ends...**_

That was when my first birthday took place where mom was 6 months pregnant with my little sister Lily. I loved my mom, but little did I know what happened to her 3 months later when she gave birth to Lily.

_**Flashback Starts Again...**_

_It has been 3 months after my first birthday. My little sister was going to be born on this very day! I'm so excited! Mom was in the hospital room with the doctors while daddy and I were sitting on the couches just outside of the room. Dad was scared of the needles the doctor had to give to mom, so the doctors said we should wait outside. _

_We've been waiting for an hour and finally the nurse came out. She looked a bit sad. Dad immediately noticed that too and asked her if everything was alright._

"_The birthing process went well, but..." she hesitated to speak._

"_What happened? Did something go wrong?" my dad asked worried._

"_Your wife, Kagene Rui, has died in the process."_

_Dad had a very shocked look on his face. He looked like he was about to break down. _

"_Mr. Kagene, we're very sorry-"_

_The nurse was cut off in the middle of her sentence, and I watched dad run towards the room where mom was in. I tried to follow, but the nurse said, "No little one, you can't go in there. I'll stay out here with you."_

_I was held back by the nurse's grab. I couldn't go see mom and my little sister or dad. I had to stay out here and be a good girl and wait for dad to come back._

_**Flashback Ends...**_

At the time, I didn't know mom had died until many years later. I had realized that mom never came back home so that's why I suspected that something terrible had happened to mom. Dad soon decided to tell me the whole story.

He ran inside the room towards mom. He saw mom give the slightest smile. He ran over to mom, and there were tears in his eyes. Mom had not passed away yet.

Mom had given dad her last words, "Look at our new baby daughter, Lui. Isn't she beautiful? Please take care of her and Rin..."

"Yes, she's beautiful, Rui." Dad agreed.

My mom had given a faint smile, and then the meter of her pulse had dropped dramatically. Her heart has stopped, and she had given up her last breath. Tears had run down dad's cheeks and dropped onto his hands that were holding onto mom's hands. He let go and gave her a big hug. He said her body was already losing her warmth. He took in a last deep breath of mom's lasting scent and decided it was best if he went away. Prolonging this will be much harder.

The doctors and nurses escorted him outside to where I was. Dad said I was sleeping soundly in the nurse's arms while dad was holding my new baby sister. The doctor had asked him what the name of the newborn would be.

"Lily. It should be Lily." He smiled.

"Lily?" the doctor questioned.

"Yea, Lily because she's as beautiful as a lily in bloom."

This was the story dad had told me when I was about 5 which was the time when I could understand words and everything easier. My last wish and promise I made to her, I promise I'll fulfill it.

* * *

**Ok! Second Chapter done and out! X3 Next chapter will be uploaded in 2 days or so. I'm really on a roll with this story yup yup! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ and see you next time!**

**Oh yea! Please review!**


	3. Who's the Hottie?

**Yo~ Suzu in the house! Chapter 3 is here and out! X3 Chapter 4 might not come out until next week. Been so busy with school. I'm sorry if I don't upload in a long time. I really do try to upload often though. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**NOTE: IF THE LINK DOES NOT SHOW SOMEWHERE IN MY STORY AT THE BOTTOM, BE FREE TO PM ME!**

**Review Responses - **

******_MaddyTheAwesome_ - Haha, I've been lost to school before. It wasn't fun XD Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT! X3**

* * *

The Perfect One

_Chapter 3 __(Rin POV) ~_

_My last wish and promise I made to her, I promise I'll fulfill it. _

I kept replaying that thought in my head. I loved mom right? Of course I'll keep Lily safe. I will.

I had stopped dead in my tracks with my head looking to the hard, cement ground. A tear fell from my eyelash. I don't even know where I am anymore, and I miss Lily. I wonder how Lily is. Is she at school safely now?

"Rin! Over here!"

Am I hearing Lily's voice? I must be thinking of her too much that now her calls are becoming heard very clearly.

"Rin! Get over here! You're going to be late for school!"

Lily's voice... it is as beautiful as an angel even if it's yelling at me.

"Kagene Rin! Stop looking at the ground and look up! Hurry up or else I'll have to drag you over here and into class! Luka Sensei will be mad at you! So... Stop daydreaming already!"

I quickly jolt back to consciousness after hearing my name over and over again. I look up slowly and see... a school! It's called Horikoshi Gakuen. Wait, Horikoshi Gakuen? Horikoshi Gakuen? I'm at school! My school! And... "Lily!" I exclaim. I'm so happy to see her.

She's walking towards me with an annoyed face. Either way, I run up to her and give her a big bear hug. "R-Rin! What are you doing?"

"Lily! I found you! Oh, Lily." I said with tears rolling down my cheek once again.

"Rin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you!" I said letting go of her.

"Why would you lo- You know what? We don't have time to talk about this. The first bell just rang, and you have to get to homeroom."

Ah! Homeroom and Luka Sensei! I totally forgot! I was so busy focused on Lily that I didn't realize what I'm in for if I didn't make it here! "Lily!" I call to her as we both start running our separate ways, "Don't make me lose you again!" I dashed off towards the tall school building with glass doors. In the reflection of the door, I saw Lily waving to me. I waved back to her and entered the building.

I only had about 2 minutes to get to my class. My eyes are a bit swollen from all the crying I've done, but I'm sure they'll heal in time. I passed people who were calmly walking by. When I sped past them, I accidentally knocked some stuff from their hands. I yelled to them I'm sorry and I'm in a rush. I'll apologize properly to them later.

I can see the hallway turn a sharp right. I quickly run over there and turn right, but unfortunately, I bumped into another person once again. The blast from running knocked both me and the other student over backwards.

I hit my head against the ground and moaned in pain. I could barely see where I was. I saw a blurry hand reach out towards me. Out of instinct, I grabbed it, and they pulled me up. My eyesight got much clearer now, and what I see is... me? No wait, this isn't me. I'm not a boy.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"A-ah! No, no, no! I'm t-the one who should be s-s-sorry!" I apologized while bowing down to him. Did I just stutter?

"It's ok. How's your head?" a look of worry flashed in his eyes.

"M-m-my head? Oh, my head! D-don't worry about it!"

"Oh, ok."

"I'm in a rush, sorry!" I dashed away from the boy. He looked super cute when he was concerned! He looked too cute to look at! I could feel my face heat up so much. Is this... Love at First Sight?

No! What am I saying? That can't be! I'm in love with Rinto not this... this... amazingly hot guy! Did I just say that? Did I just say that this boy was amazingly hot? What's gotten into me!

I ran as fast as I could until my legs gave up on me and I collapsed in front of the door to my homeroom. I looked at my watch, 7:29. I'm almost late! I push myself up from the ground and hold myself up against the wall. My head still hurts a bit.

After like 10 seconds, I decided to open the door or else I'll be late for home room, and then my perfect record will be ruined. I threw open the door and walked in.

I felt all eyes staring at me. Luka Sensei was reading a book at her desk in front of the classroom. I walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

She looked up from her book. I caught a quick glimpse of it. It was about fish. Oh, we're learning about fish once again. She took off her reading glasses and placed her fish book and glasses on the table. She got up from her seat and looked at me. There were still many stares from the students looking at me too. Luka Sensei asked, "What do you mean late Rin? The bell hasn't rung yet."

_Ding-dong! Ding-Dong!_

"Oh look! Now it has! Get in your seat please Ms. Kagene Rin." Luka said as she clapped her hands together and held them against her chest. She started to tie her pink hair up in a ponytail.

I walked up the steps to my desk all the way at the back. I sit myself down as Luka Sensei starts talking. "Ok everyone! Before we start off class today, I would like to introduce you to a new student!"

The class started to get loud with murmurs and whispers. "A new student? Are they cool or pretty?" I heard my best friend, Miku, say from her spot in the front.

"I wonder if they're a guy or girl." I heard Rinto say to himself who sat two desks away from me.

"Everyone quiet down! See for yourselves! You may come in now, new student!" Luka Sensei yelled out.

Silence over took the class quickly as a fire in a forest. There was a small pause until the door opened. Everyone stared intently at the student who was starting to walk inside the classroom.

The student walked inside and they were... a guy? He had blond hair and blue eyes just like me and... wait. This guy... I've seen him before! That's the same boy whom I bumped into when I was running to homeroom! It's definitely him!

He walked towards Luka Sensei and stood up straight in front of the class. He faced Luka Sensei and she said to everyone, "This is Kagamine Len, and he will be joining us from now on!" She yelled. Wait a second... Kagamine Len? Kagamine Len? This insanely cute guy is Kagamine Len? The same Kagamine Len that I'm destined to marry? Life can't get any worse now can it?

Calm down Rin, calm down. Just think back to what Lily said. _"You should give Len a chance you know? He might not be that bad."_

Luka Sensei started talking about how to treat Kagamine Len whilst I was not even paying attention. The only words I heard her say were, "Kagamine Len... treat him... explain... ok!"

_(Len POV) ~_

I was standing in behind the door of the homeroom I was assigned to. I feel nervous. I happen to be the new transfer student at Horikoshi Gakuen. I got lost on the way here until on the door I read the sign that said _Class 107. _That's when I knew I was finally here.

I heard Luka Sensei, the teacher of my homeroom, yell out that I could come in. I take in a deep breath and slowly breathe it out. It calms me down.

I slowly slide the door open with my right hand and step inside the room. I felt many pairs of eyes look at me. The class was silent as I walked towards Luka Sensei. She announced to everyone, "This is Kagamine Len, and he will be joining us from now on!"

Every student looked at Luka Sensei and then at me. Luka Sensei yelled to everyone, "You must treat Kagamine Len with respect. Ok?" the class nodded their heads and said okay in unison.

"I think you should explain to them more about yourself rather than me."

"Ok!" I replied, and I faced the class. "Hello, my name is Kagamine Len. I hope I can get along with you guys very well from now on!" I said to everyone with a smile. Well, that was enough to make all the girls scream.

One girl with teal blue hair stood up from her desk and screamed, "Kyaa~ So cute!" And another one with light green hair yelled, "Len~ Be my friend!"

What that green haired girl said made almost every girl scream that they were my friend. What has gotten into this class? Luka Sensei started yelling to everyone to take their seats and calm down.

"Everyone! Quiet!" she screamed. "Now, Kagamine Len," she said looking at me, "You shall sit... next to Kagene Rin over there."

I look up to the corner of the room where a girl was sitting. She looked calm and relaxed as she stared out into the window. I couldn't get a good look at her face, but she had short, blonde hair with a big, white bow placed on the top of her head.

Luka Sensei repeated her question, "Kagene Rin! Are you listening?"

The girl turned her head away from the window and looked on at Luka Sensei and me. I got a clearer picture of her now. Hold it... she looks familiar... oh! She's the girl I bumped into just earlier! She's in my homeroom too huh? Her name is Kagene Rin?

"I'm listening!" Rin yelled back. She turned her head back towards the window and Luka Sensei told me to take the seat next to her. As I sat down, the teal haired girl raised her hand and asked Luka Sensei, "Why does Len have to sit with Rin?"

"Because Rin's last name is closest to Len's." she replied.

"Then shouldn't the new guy be sitting with me?" a blond haired boy asked.

"Yes Rinto but there is no one next to Rin, so we will let Mr. Kagamine sit there. Is that ok with you Len?"

I replied to her with an okay. I didn't mind sitting next to Rin. The teal haired girl looked upset though. Luka Sensei continued with her morning greeting. I just sat silently in my chair waiting to get out of this classroom. I feel a strange vibe coming from the teal haired.

To break the silence, I decided to ask Rin some stuff, "Hi, I'm Kagamine Len," I started off with a smile, "what's your name?"

She looked at me with a confused expression. She hesitated to talk, "I'm Kagene Rin. We've uhh... met before correct?" She looked pretty cute like that.

"Yea, nice to meet you Rin. Oh, mind if I call you Rin?"

"I don't mind I guess," she hesitated again, "can I call you Len?"

"Yup!" I replied in a happy voice. I think me and Rin might really become friends. I realized I had said that too loudly that Luka Sensei had looked at me and asked if I had to share something with the class.

"No, it's nothing Luka Sensei."

"Ok," she said and continued with her lesson about fish.

I whispered to Rin, "Does Luka Sensei always talk about this?"

Rin nodded her head, "Everyday she does. You'll get used to it."

_**Some many hours later...**_

I'm sitting impatiently in my class again. There was a new teacher, his name was Leon Sensei. I was still sitting next to Rin and with the rest of my homeroom.

**(A/N: Students stay in their homeroom classrooms for most of the school day while the teachers move from room to room, operating out of a central teachers' room. Only for physical education, laboratory classes, or other subjects requiring special facilities do students move to different parts of the school.)**

I was talking to Rin about stuff not related to math. She looked just as bored as I did with this class.

"I think Luka Sensei talks too much about fish." Rin commentated.

"I know she does," I agreed, "Does she have anything better to talk to us about? Even just about our day?"

"She's been like that the whole last semester, and I don't think she'll be changing her habits anytime now."

"So true."

"Hey, Len, did you hear about the upcoming festival?"

"Hm? I never heard it. What's happening?"

"It's a sports festival that's being held at the school sometime next month. You should come."

"Sounds interesting. What do you have to do?"

"You get to play some immense sports and have relay races I guess. I don't know how to describe it really well since this is my first time too."

"I'll be there if I don't have anything to do at home!"

Leon Sensei hushed, "Kagamine Len and Kagene Rin, please pay attention and stop chatting."

"We're sorry," Rin and I both replied in unison.

Leon Sensei explained to us about trigonometry and triangles in semi circles. Everything is so confusing! There's too many x's and y's and exponents that it's hurting-

I couldn't finish my thought because everyone in my class yelled up happily since the bell had just rung. It's now Lunch time, and it's an hour long! I started packing up all my stuff, but as I was packing, I accidentally knocked off Rin's pencil off the table.

"I'll get it!" we both said in unison and went under the table. I reached for the pencil and got it, but at the same time, Rin's hand was there too. The tips of our fingers touched and I looked up at Rin. "I'm sorry!" I said letting go of the pencil.

"I-it's fine." She replied as she took the pencil and stuffed it in her pencil case. My face felt hot for some reason, and when I looked at Rin, I saw her face turn a bit pink. We both quickly crawled out of the table, and I continued to pack up. That was awkward.

After packing everything, I went to my locker and got out my bento from it. I took it out and ran outside to find a good spot to rest and eat. I was looking around for a tree to sit by at, but then I saw the teal haired girl in my class run up to me.

"Ah! Len~ Wait for me!" she yelled as she ran towards me.

She caught up to me and said, "I'm Hatsune Miku! Let's go eat together!" Miku grabbed my hand and started to drag me to her group of friends. "Come on Len~"

I tried to pull back, "It's ok Miku. I want to eat by myself." I made her let go of her grip on my hand. She grabbed my hand again and insisted that I come over. I still refused and made her let go again.

I then heard a voice call out to Miku, "Miku! What are you doing with Len?"

I turned my head around and saw the light green haired girl behind me. "What does it look like I'm doing, Gumi?"

"Hatsune Miku! Let go of Len this instant!" Gumi started to yell at Miku and charged at her.

Gumi tackled Miku to the ground and they both started to fight with each other. This was my chance to go, so I escaped from the scene. I heard Miku yell back, "Hey! Len's getting away!"

I looked back and saw the two girls running and getting closer to me. I started to run even faster and into the school building. My bento will be messed up if I run at this pace while swinging my arms!

I headed through the hallways and up a flight of stairs. I kept running up and up until I reached a door at the top.

"They shouldn't find me here!" I opened the door and ran through it. I closed the door behind me, and then when I turned around, I saw that I was on top of the roof. I sidestepped from the door and sat myself down against the cement wall. I was panting and partly sweating on my back.

I grabbed my bento and unwrapped it out of its white cloth. I opened the lid and took a look inside to see if it was damaged in any way. Luckily, it wasn't and everything looked perfectly fine to me. The pork was still neatly arranged next to the white rice. The tempura fish was on top of the dried seaweed, and the soft-boiled egg's yolk didn't spill over. I breathed out a sigh. My masterpiece bento was still ok.

I clapped my hands together and clasped my chopsticks between my thumb and index finger, "Itadakimasu!"

I picked up the pork pieces with my chopsticks and placed it in my mouth. "Ah~ So delicious!" I picked up another piece and was about to put it in my mouth until I was interrupted by a voice.

I looked around and saw nobody here. Was it my imagination?

I continued to take a bite out of my meal and again I heard a voice. Clearly now. It sounded like it was a girl's. Oh no! Did Miku and Gumi find me already?

I start scooting farther away from the door and head behind the wall. I'm sitting on the stairs now. I hear the voice even clearer now. I don't think it's Miku or Gumi since they don't sound so... angelic.

I hear a voice coming from somewhere above me. It sounds as if they were singing. The sound of it sounds nice. It's peaceful and beautiful. I start resting my head against the wall and gazing out into the open scenery.

**(A/N: If you don't understand how the scenery looks like, here's a link: **/2007/shared/img/pic_ **I know it won't show so PM me!)**

It's been 5 minutes and the singing hasn't stopped yet. It had calmed me down a lot. Before I knew it, sleep had taken over me.

_(Rin POV) ~_

I was at the rooftop singing happily trying to relieve my stress. Singing always calms me down. I climbed up the tower and sang a lullaby mother used to sing to me when I was little. I sang for about 5 minutes and then decided that I should get down. It was beginning to turn cold and windy.

I walk towards the stair case, and when I reached the very bottom, I saw the one person I never thought to see here. Kagamine Len. He looked fast asleep, so I shouldn't disturb him. I stood in front of him and looked at his face. He looked very... cute. His face looked so adorable when he sleeps! Wait... ack! There I go again! This can't be! Am I in love with this guy? No way! That's not possible! Never!

I sighed. I didn't know I'd be like this. Lily's words are coming to haunt me. Should I really give this guy a chance? What's become of me, seriously?

I look at Len's calm and relaxed face one more time until I saw Len's eyes open up. He screamed a bit, and I gasped. I was about to scream too until my feet lost their place, and I started to fall. I saw Len reach out his hand and yell my name. He managed to grab a hold of my arm, but it was too late. We both, instead, tumbled down together.

I bonked my head really hard on the floor. It took me a few seconds to get back to consciousness. I open my eyes, and I stare at the sky above me. I decide to push myself up but realize I can't because... Len is on top of me! Len's face was... on my chest! I was too shocked to move or even scream. Len got up with and had a horrified look on his face. I could see blush forming on his cheeks.

We both stayed still there for what seemed like hours. I still couldn't move, but I realized that Len was on top of me in an awkward position. My eyes grew wide, and Len must have seen that because then he started to apologize profusely.

"Rin, I'm really sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to uhh... land there." That last sentence he said made him look away.

"N-no, I'm the one who's s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to trip over-"

"Hee-hee!" I heard a giggle from far away. "Hee-hee!" It goes again.

Len and I both looked at each other and then to the spot where I heard the giggling. It was coming from the door. It was... Miku and Gumi! I gasped, and I heard Len say, "Oh no."

Miku and Gumi started giggling even more to the point that they were both on the floor breaking up. Len quickly asks them if they saw anything.

"Hee-hee! We only saw what we needed to see!" Miku smirked. She quickly left with Gumi following her.

I quickly get up and run trying to chase them down. Miku is going to pay if she tells anyone about this! I started to dash, but Len caught my arm. I turned around, "Len! What are you doing? We have to get them before-"

"I know, and I'm going with you!" Len interrupted. Determination flashed in his eyes. I nodded to him and helped him up. We then both ran through the door trying to follow Miku's and Gumi's voices.

We ran through a hallway past some students. They started eyeballing us. I couldn't take their stares so I ran through the hallway as fast as I could and turned a sharp right. I slowed my running pace and son started to walk. I turned around to ask Len where he thinks Gumi and Miku might be. As I turned around my head, I saw that Len wasn't following me anymore. I stopped walking forward and ran back retracing my steps. I needed Len to help me look for Miku and Gumi.

I peek a look from behind the wall into the hallway. The group of students I passed by were surrounding something. I could hear a voice saying, "So, how was it huh?"

"You got to have some fun up there now didn't you?"

"You know that's forbidden in this school right?"

"I didn't do anything! You got it all wrong!" That's Len's voice. They're surrounding Len! I stood where I was and continued to listen to them.

"If the teachers find out, you'll-"

"I didn't do a thing! Don't believe what Miku and Gumi told you. They don't even have proof!" Len started to walk out of the crowd and saw me looking at him. He quickly runs to me and grabs my hand. He pulled me through another hallway, and we went through the door to get outside. I took it by surprise and almost fell over him again.

As we were outside, Len pointed out to two figures sitting under a tree, "There they are. The group told me." We quickly ran towards them. Miku and Gumi were calmly sitting playing cards.

"Miku! Why'd you do that!" I yelled at her.

"Because!"

"What?"

"That's not allowed at school. You know it."

"Stop being jealous Miku. Just apologize already!" Len countered. He sounded very angry.

"There's no point in apologizing since it's already too late!" Miku puffed up her cheeks.

"It's never too late Miku. Just why would you do that? I thought I was your best friend!" I started feeling as if I would have a breakdown.

"Not anymore. Sorry!" She said it in a tone that sounded like she didn't even care if she lost me. What happened to our friendship? I can't be discarded that quickly in her life can I? I can't take this anymore!

"Then, Miku! This is it for us!" I yelled at her and started running away. Tears were streaming down my eyes. I feel so betrayed by my best friend.

* * *

**Me - Aww Rin. Don't be sad! **

**Rin - How could Miku do that to me?**

**Me - Don't cry. I know she was your best friend.**

**Rin - You're not helping!**

**Me - ...**

**Anyways! Please review this chapter! Next one might not come out until next week! Hope you enjoyed it~**


	4. Memorable Friendships

**Ok! So sorry for not updating last week! I was either experiencing writer's block or laziness XD I'll get back to uploading again once a week! I'll also be going back and forth with my other stories like _Nothing Lasts Forever_ and whatnot so I might not upload this story again in a while. You never know.**

**Review Responses:**

**_Chibi PhantomKnight_ - Haha c'mon. Don't be mena to poor Rinto and tell him to do that. Well... I already told you most of what will happen later so yea. rinto can GDIAH. XD best inside joke we have agreed?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT... OK YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET ABOUT THE DARN DISCLAIMER! EVERYONE WHO WRITES FOR VOCALOID OR ANY OTHER STORY KNOWS THAT THEY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT! WHAT'S THE POINT OF WRITING A DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

The Perfect One

_Chapter 4 __(Gumi POV) ~_

I saw a tear escape from Rin's eye. Miku had told her that she wasn't her friend anymore. That was enough to make Rin almost breakdown. She yelled at Miku, "Then, MIku! This is it for us!"

Rin started running away. I saw Len try to grab Rin's hand but miss. "Hmph. Let her go Len. She'll be fine," Miku stated.

Len shot Miku and me a nasty stare that sent chills down to my bones. He turned around and went after Rin. Miku looked on to Len who was trying to catch up to Rin. She just spaced out for what seemed like forever. I tried to wake her up from her daze.

"Miku. Miku? Miku! Miku!" I waved my hands in her face. She jolted back to consciousness and looked at me with a confused expression. "Gosh Miku. I called you so many times and you didn't respond."

"Hm? Sorry Gumi. So what's up?"

"Do you think we went a bit too far? I mean, you did see Rin run off with tears and all."

"What are you talking about? Rin deserves this after all she's done to me in the past. This is just my way of returning it back."

"Then it's just for revenge?"

"Exactly! Now Len will soon have to stop hanging out with Rin. Then Len will be mine." Miku said with a smirk.

She looked pretty jealous to me. I got over Len, but it seems as if Miku is in love with him. Yea, she's jealous alright. I don't say that to her face though.

_(Len POV) ~_

I shot Miku and Gumi a cold look before running off to find Rin. She ran away not that long ago while crying. I feel really bad for her.

I find her running through a field of grass with one hand covering her face. I yell to Rin to stop, but she didn't hear me. I start running to her and eventually caught up. She stopped and turned around to face me; the back of her hand wiping away her tears.

"Rin, wait. Are you ok?"

She gave a small nod and turned back around to run. I instantly grabbed her hand and didn't let go. Rin gave a tug, but I still held my grip on her.

"Len! Let go!" she started to scream.

"No. Just come with me." I shook my head and brought her with me to a quiet place outside. We sat down under a shady tree. Rin took her hand again and wiped her face. "What do you want Len?"

"I want you to stop crying and listen to me." I didn't hesitate to say. She gave a sniffle and looked up at me. Her eyes were swollen from crying.

I patted her head, "Rin. I'm sorry for ruining your friendship with Miku. I didn't mean to fall on you on the rooftop. I'm sorry." I feel really bad. It's as if this was my fault for making her all sad.

"It's not your fault Len. Don't worry about it." She reassured.

I still insisted that it was my fault. She replied over and over again that it was ok and said, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

I felt my face get hot when she said thank you to me. This is a new feeling. I turned my head away from embarrassment and said it was no problem.

"Really, thank you." She said more lively now and with a smile too. My eyes widened a bit and I then gave a smile to her.

"This is how you should be!" I smiled brightly to her. She giggled a bit now. She looked much better happy than sad. She wiped her face a last time with the back of her hand. I then gave her a hug.

"Len! What are you doing?" she gasped in surprise.

"Just hugging you," I didn't even know why I did that myself, "I know it's not even been a whole day since I met you, but I feel like you were already like my childhood friend. And friends can hug right?"

Rin nodded and her arms hugged me back. I closed my eyes and we stayed like that in what seemed like forever. We were then interrupted by the bell however and pulled apart.

"I feel much better now Len! Thank you again!" she smiled at me again.

"Haha, no problem!" I scratched the back of my head, "Let's get to class now, shall we?"

"Mmh!" Rin nodded, and we started walking to our homeroom.

As we walked down the hallways, we kept getting stares from people around us. The rumor sure spreads fast. I saw some people whispering and could clearly hear Rin's and my name. I shot them an ungraceful stare. They stopped instantly and backed away a bit.

We reached the room and went inside to our desk. There were some people who looked at us and some paid no attention. Those who did pay attention though, were whispering to themselves. Here at this school, manner like this is unforgivable. Horikoshi Gakuen is known for its 'cleanliness'. If the teachers found out... well that'd be a nightmare for me and Rin.

_**Sometime at the end of school... **__(Rin POV) ~_

I start walking away from the school yard towards home. During class, I always get those occasional stares from people around me. I know that it's shunned by people but Miku had to tell everyone right? And that's not what happened! Oh Miku... why'd you leave me. Weren't we the best of friends when we were little?

_**Flashback...**_

_It's been exactly 2 years since I met Miku when I was 5 years old. We went to the same elementary school together, and we would always go over to each other's homes. _

"_Rinny! Do you want to go out to the park today?"_

"_Sure Miku-chan! Should we go now?"_

"_Yep! I already told your dad! Let's go!" Miku grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the park near my house. There was a sandbox that Miku was pointing to, but I wanted to go on the swings. We had a small argument and then Miku gave in._

"_Yay! Miku-chan, let's get on the swings!"_

"_Alright! Coming!" Miku smiled at me. She had a beautiful smile._

_We got on the swings and started swinging back and forth and laughing a lot. Whenever I was down, Miku was up high. Whenever I was up high, Miku was down below. We laughed every time we passed each other._

_Miku then pointed out, "Look Rinny! An ice-cream truck!" Miku got off the swing quickly and ran towards the truck._

"_Wait for me!" I ran chasing Miku. Miku was already ordering ice cream. "One orange ice cream cone and one leek ice cream cone please!"_

"_Here you go!" the ice cream man handed the cones to Miku. _

"_How much does it cost?" Miku asked the man._

"_Ahaha! No, it's alright! For you little kids, it's free!"_

"_Ah! Really?" Miku's eyes grew with happiness._

_The man nodded and Miku was jumping for joy. Nothing like free ice cream on a hot day in Japan! She handed me the orange ice cream, and started licking her leek ice cream._

_I love orange. The color orange, the fruit orange, the ice cream flavor orange, you name it! I really love orange. Miku loves leeks very much just as much as I love orange. I don't like leeks, however, and Miku doesn't like orange._

_We both were smiling together happily and went over to a bench. We sat down and stared at the scenery. My face hurt from smiling so much today!_

"_Rinny! I have something to give to you for our 2 year friendship anniversary!"_

"_Eh? But, I didn't get anything for you!"_

"_It's ok! This is my way of saying thank you! Please take it!" Miku handed me a box wrapped up with wrapping paper and a bow placed on top._

_I started to unwrap the box and opened the lid up. Inside there was a gorgeous white bow with a card that said, 'Happy 2 year friendship anniversary Rinny! –Miku-chan'_

_I took the bow in my hands and held it up above my face. "Wow! I love it Miku-chan!" I instantly hugged her really tightly._

"_I knew you'd like it! Here let me put it on you!"Miku took the bow from my hands and started wrapping it around my head. After a few seconds, she finished tying it and handed me a mirror from her bag. "What do you think?"_

_I gasped, "I really really love it Miku-chan! I promise I won't lose it!"_

_**Flashback Ends...**_

I miss those days I had with Miku. They were always full of fun and laughter. Now, she doesn't even bother to hang out with me anymore. We don't even call each other. Miku... it's really sad that we separated.

I thought of the bow that she gave me and decided that since she wasn't my friend anymore, there was no need to wear this. As I started to loosen the bow, I heard someone call my name. I turn around to see Lily running to me.

"Rin! Wait up!"

I stop walking and wait for Lily to come over. "Oh, hi Lily."

"Why do you look so sad... and why are you taking off your bow?" I didn't answer her and kept on walking.

"Rin? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Well, if you're talking about the thing with you and Kagamine Len, then yes, I've heard."

"Don't tell dad anything ok? And nothing happened. Miku just decided to say that since it was funny."

"Miku did? But why? Isn't she your best friend?"

"I don't know why, and she isn't my friend anymore. I don't want to talk about it."

"Is that why you're taking off your bow?"

"Lily!" I practically screamed, "I said I don't want to talk about it." Lily showed no sign of being hurt in her eyes and stopped asking me questions.

"Ok." She said silently.

We walked the rest of the way home, but this time we avoided the maze of Sakura trees. When we got back home, dad told us to go get washed up then come down for dinner. I headed into the bathroom to wash my face and wet my hair a bit. I walked into my room and placed my bow in the box Miku had given to me. There's no need to ever see it again. I put the box inside my dresser's drawer and went to change my clothes. I put on my night clothes and started getting ready for bed.

"You aren't going to have dinner? Dad made orange cream pie for dessert." Lily asked.

Orange cream pie sounds tempting and I only eat it once a month. "I'll eat it next month." I turned over in my bed and covered the blanket over my head. I heard Lily's footsteps leave the room and close the door. It got so quiet in my room that I can hear faint voices downstairs.

I'm pretty sure I heard dad say, "I'll leave some pie for Rin tomorrow." How sweet of him.

_**The Next Morning...**_

My alarm clock sounds at 6:30 like it always does. I don't feel like going to school today. I don't know what the school will think of me now. I get up and stop the alarm clock. I plop back down in my bed and cover the sheets above my head. I'm supposed to wake Lily up but whatever. I'm too sick to care.

Lily stats shaking me up after what feels like 5 minutes. "Get up Kagene Rin. It's time for school."

"I'm not going today." I pouted and rolled around making my back face Lily.

Lily sat down where she was, "What's gotten into you again?"

I didn't miss the word again in her question. Every day I must be sad to her. Love is so complicated! "I just don't want to go."

"You never want to go for a reason. I'm here so tell me." I can't refuse her offer. Lily's always there to lend an ear, and I need someone to talk to. My friends aren't the best at the moment. Well... I don't have any friends.

"The rumor," I barely whispered it. Lily still heard it amazingly.

"Oh, is that it?"

"What do you mean that's it? Of course that's it! Why else won't I go to school?"

"Who cares what others think? Just ignore them!"

"You don't get it Lily. It's not the class I'm afraid of, it's..." my voice started to trail off.

Lily turned me around so I would face her and waved a hand in front of my face, "What are you afraid of?"

"Well, what is it? Or is it a who?" I hesitated to answer. I can't tell her. She'll think I'm really stupid. "So? Are you going to fess up, or do I have to make you?" Lily shook me. I still kept silent.

"K-kagami..." my voice trailed off from the name. Lily's deep aqua-blue eyes stared me down hard.

"It's Rinto ok! There! I said it! Now please leave me alone!" I pulled the blankets over my head and turned my back against Lily. Lily pulled the blankets right off me and took me by the hand. She pulled me up with all her strength and stood face to face with me, her hands on her hip.

"Kagene Rin," she said in her serious voice, "don't ruin your life for this guy!"

"You don't understand Lily! I'm in love with Rinto! I know you think highly of Len, but I don't care! Now Rinto's never going to look at me..." my voice started to trail off again, and I fell on my knees.

"Like I said," Lily continued and sat down in front of me, "don't let this guy ruin your life. You're getting too stressed over this."

"You're not helping." I pouted.

"I can't help remember? You said so yourself, I don't understand and you know what? I don't. I'm not into this love thing nor do I need it." Lily got up. There was a slight bitterness in her tone that I sensed she tried to hide.

"Don't say that. This is different for me. You and Nero-"

"Shut up! I don't give a fuck about him! Don't mention his name in front of me again!" Lily cut me off and stomped out of our room boiling mad. She didn't have to cuss now did she? So she still has memories of Nero...

* * *

**Oh~ Lily got a bit upset at the end. Haha. Not very sure how to end the chapter so I made this part up. Lily has some past to her love life too huh? Strange that I made her think highly of Len. *sigh* I'm a beginner writer so please pardon my mistakes (not just gramatically). **

**Please review! I would love the feedback! Next chapter will come out very soon!**


	5. Last Resort

**Ohayou~ Well it's not exactly morning for me... **

**BTW, I used a new writing style for this chapter! I plan to use it for chapters after too! Many don't see what's so different, and honestly, I agree with them. The only thing different from this chapter and the ones before is the spacing. I now put it to 10pt single space! I'm really happy! XD I'm such a nerd... Oh yea, Arigatou Chibi PhantomKnight (my bestie :D) for introducing the new writing style!**

**Anyways, Chapter 5 is out! I hope you guys enjoy it and everything! This is actually the shortest chapter I've ever created for this story, but that means Chapter 6 will come out very soon! Gumi gets an especially long POV in this one. Len has a short one though...**

**Review Responses - **

**-_OrangeRyuuStar21 -_ Thank you for the review! I'm trying to make it as attention-grabbing as possible but I'm sort of out of ideas at the moment now. I've gotten everything written on paper so all I have to do is type it out and post it. I'll update on a weekly basis if I have time!**

**-_Gabrielle - _I was worried on the punctuation and grammar, and I'm a grammar freak too ;) it's nice to hear your comment on my story. Thnak you so much for your review! It really made MY summer!**

**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN, I WILL NOT WRITE THE DISCLAIMER ANYMORE SINCE EVERYBODY KNOWS FOR GOD'S SAKE THAT NO FANFIC WRITER OWNS VOCALOID. THIS IS MY LAST NOTICE ON THE DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 5 _(Len POV) ~_

I sat down in my seat in my desk during lunch time. I'm apparently supposed to be sitting next to the not-here-today-once-again Kagene Rin. She seemed pretty upset a few days ago. I wonder if she's sick.

"Len~ Can I eat lunch with you today?" I turn my head around to see Miku standing next to my desk. She leaned over my desk and placed her lower arms down. Her back started to form in to low, seducing arch with her butt sticking out to the whole world. Her breasts were being pushed into each other to form a valley in the middle of her chest. It's only the second day of my school life here, and I'm already trying to be seduced.

"I'm immune to these things you know Miku?" I stared right into her deep aqua blue eyes. She stared hard back at me acting all innocent.

I saw the corner of her left eye twitch the faintest of twitches from my statement, "What are you talking about Len?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." I said coldly and turned my attention back to my lunch in front of me. Miku took the hint that I didn't like being bothered, so she left me in peace. So maybe she is smart... at times.

_(Gumi POV) ~_

I saw Miku coming over to me from across the classroom. "That Len! Nothing worked!" Miku fumed and tugged on her long, teal hair in frustration.

"Well now what?" I asked concerned about our plan that didn't seem to go anywhere.

"Well," Miku hesitated to say, "we have to use our last resort!"

"L-last resort?" I gulped. Miku nodded and started to walk out the classroom.

I followed her out and we went through the hallways walking calmly to some destination Miku wanted to head to. "Where are we going?" I asked running up besides Miku to catch up with her pace.

"We need a 25ft rope, blindfolds, maybe a mop and a bucket," Miku began listing items down while talking to herself.

"Uhh, Miku? _Nani wo shiterun desu ka_?" I asked tilting my face so I can see hers.

"I'll need a whip, duct tape, watering cans-"

"Miku! Earth to Miku!" I cut her off while she was counting off her fingers. She stopped walking and faced me, "_Nani_?"

"Care to tell what's up?"

"The sky?" Miku asked totally oblivious to the question that meant what was she doing.

"Tell me what you're doing."

"I'll tell you once we get everything we need." She started to walk faster and turned a few corners. We speed walked towards a room with a plate sign saying 'janitor's closet.'

"Miku, what are we doing?"

"Gumi, fetch me the rope, mop, bucket, and duct tape and bring it behind the school. We are going to skip classes today since this is an emergency." Miku ordered clearly ignoring my questions. I had nothing better to do than obey and went inside the room to get the ideas she listed.

"I'm going to get some other stuff and meet you behind the school near the one and only Sakura tree ok?" Miku left me to forage for stuff. Seriously, what is she going to do?

_(Time Skip) ~_

I sat under the Sakura tree behind a bush behind the school waiting for Miku. All the stuff she wanted me to get was amazingly in the janitor's closet. Go figure.

I waited for a while until I heard my name called, "Gumi! Did you get everything?"

I replied to the tealette who walked over holding stuff in her hands, "Yea Miku. Here's everything you wanted."

"Good work! Now we have to wait until classes are over. It's almost the end of school anyways."

"But that won't be until 10 minutes!"

"10 minutes isn't long. Stop complaining and listen to my plan." Miku crawled over to me and cupped her hands around my ear.

"So the rope will go around... _whisper whisper _I'll need duct tape and the blindfold... Put the bucket on top... _whisper whisper_.

"You're joking. We can't do that!" I stared at the tealette in utter disbelief. I may be a prankster like her, but I would never go as far as to do... _that._

"We can and we will. Believe in me Gumi."

"I believe you for sure, but there's no way I'm helping you!"

"What? Why?" Miku started to pout.

"I'm not the one who loves Len. It's you and what you're doing is only for your benefit. I'm sorry Miku, but I won't do that to him." I apologized and stood up ready to leave this place.

I started walking away, and then heard the bell rang. Classes are now over. I felt a hand tug on my arm and turn me around.

"This is your last opportunity. Help me in this one."

Her eyes looked desperate, but I don't need to take revenge, "No. I'm leaving." I had to say harshly or else she won't understand. I shook my arm to make Miku's hand let go and started to walk off to the school gate.

I stood by the cement wall to wait for my brother so we could go home. If I say so honestly, it's not my brother I'm waiting for, it's Len.

A few minutes pass and many students passed by me to get home. My brother came along the way, "Yo Gumi. Ready to go?"

"Hey Gumo. I'm sorry but could you go home without me? Tell mom I'll be back later."

"Why?" my brother asked tilting his head a bit in confusion. Usually I would never stay after school.

"I have stuff to do after school. I'll be home soon ok? See you." I started to walk back inside the school territory leaving my brother at the school gate dumbfounded. I didn't see Len leave yet. Miku must be up to it.

I sighed to myself and went to the classroom where Len and Miku were apparently supposed to be in. I put my ear against the door and tried to hear if there were any voices on the other side. There were.

"Miku! This can't be true!" I faintly heard Len's voice scream.

"Shut up and listen to me!" that was Miku's voice. I know what Miku is doing and I have to stop this. I grabbed the door knob and started turning it furiously. It was locked.

I gasped to myself. Miku locked the door so they won't be disturbed. This is just great how will I-

"Ah-ha!" an idea formed in my head. I pulled the collar of my shirt down a bit and placed my hand down to grab a paper clip clipped onto my bra. You never know when you'll need things like this. I unfurled it to make it straight and just left one end with a ninety degree angle bend. I put the bent end inside the key hole. I started to play with the stick and move it around inside the hole.

**(A/N: Is anyone starting to think dirty besides me?)**

After a while of moving, I started to bend the clip down and pull it out bit by bit. I got the scissors out of my backpack and put it on the bottom part of the keyhole and shook it a bit. I heard the click sound and put the paper clip back in my bra, the scissors back in my backpack, and opened- no jerked the door open.

I stood at the doorway with my right hand on my hip with my weight leaning against my right leg. My left arm held the door open, and I looked inside the room. It was dark since the lights were off but the lights emitting from the lamps in the hallways were enough for me to see the silhouettes of two figures. One figure had messy hair and was sitting on the floor and had their neck collar pulled on by the second figure with long twin ponytails.

"Miku... Stop this."

* * *

**Ah~ Who knows what Miku is going to do... kekeke...**

**_*Nani wo shiterun desu ka?_ ****- What are you doing?**

**Anyways, please review if you can! I love the comment you guys give me whether bad or good! It helps me become a better writer! Look forward to the next chapter! It'll be a bit longer, and there'll be fluff! Haha, so for now, Suzu-chan out~**


	6. Love Struck

**Woohoo! School is almost done for me! I'm partly excited because of summer and no freaking PE! I'm partly sad because I won't be seeing my friends. _asianmusiclover _(name has been recently changed) and I are now going to be separated once again... but at least I still have _Chibi PhantomKnight_ with me next school year! Yay! (I'm also sad for my other friends who are going to highschool. I won't be seeing them as often now...)**

**Yay! Chapter 6 is done and out! I'm excited to write the next chapters too! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and what not! I probably won't be able to post any more stuff this week since of finals. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Review Responses -**

**-_Chibi PhantomKnight - _Ahaha... Like I told you, it's because of that stupid Youtube video and Mr. Rienman's locked door that I got that idea. And hey, don't be mean to Miku just yet ok?**

**-_misakomae96 -_ I don't like LenxMiku. I personally don't think Miku should be with anyone besides Kaito or Mikuo. It just seems wrong... Anyways, I'm planning to make Miku have a better personality later on since I'm not one to write such mean things. The next chapter, I don't want it to be inappropriate, so I'll keep it to some basics. Later chapters will be more... heavy. I think I just gave you a spoiler there now didn't I?**

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 6 _(Len POV) ~_

I was in the classroom with the lights off. The only thing that kept the room illuminated was the setting sun rays coming through the blinds.

"I know your family is rich and all so listen up. Get anywhere near Rin, and I'll tell your mother everything about what happened on your first day of school. Am I clear?" Miku threatened me. Her eyes gleamed somewhat with anger and jealously. Her twin ponytails moved around madly as she spoke.

"You're lying. Nothing happened to me and Rin on that first day. Your lies will get back at you." I spat back at her. Miku had me tied up in ropes and my hands were tied in duct tape behind my back. Miku grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to her. Our faces were near each other that I could feel her breath on my face. I looked up at her with steady, dagger eyes and she returned it back to me.

Miku threatened me some more until I heard the door in the room shake a bit. Miku's head spun around, her eyes still full of anger glowed in the setting sun's light. The look on her face wasn't happy.

I heard a click come from the door and turned my head slowly around. There was light coming into the dark room and it burned my eyes as the door sprung open as if it came back to life.

"Miku... Stop this." There was a figure standing at the door. From the body shape, I could tell it was a girl by her shoulder length hair and voice. She looked like Rin...

"Well well. Why isn't it Gumi? Are you here to help me out or what?" Oh so it was Gumi. Miku took a tighter hold on my collar and then jerked me backwards onto the floor. My back hit the edge of a stair level, and I recoiled off it and onto the floor groaning in pain. I couldn't soothe my back since my hands were taped up.

"Len!" I heard Gumi gasp. I saw her dash towards me but Miku blocked her path, "Hold it Megpoid. You're not getting anywhere near him."

"Hatsune," Gumi's emerald eyes looked straight at Miku, "move."

"I need to teach him a few things, so you move." I could tell that Miku and Gumi were going to start a commotion. No one else is here so no one would hear right? That's the bad part. I can't do anything. My back started to jolt in pain again. I let out a small yelp, and neither Gumi nor Miku turned to look at me. They were so concentrated in their fight. I feel so weak.

"Miku. I said move."

"Back off Gumi, this fight is mine. Go run off to your brother now, and let me handle this." Miku took a step closer to Gumi. Both Gumi's and Miku's eyes glowed with anger in the dim light.

"Gumi," I croaked, "Go. I'll be fine." Miku can put up a fight for sure. It may have taken her a while to get me tied up, and in the end, she still has me tied up. And I thought I was strong.

Gumi looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Don't believe a thing Miku said."

I nodded and Gumi suddenly pounced on Miku. Miku took it by surprise and could only gasp from Gumi's sudden weight weighing her down on the floor. Gumi had Miku's arms pinned down, and no offense, but Gumi looked like she was about to rape Miku from this angle.

"Gumi!" Miku hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Gumi took Miku's long hair and pulled it... _hard._

Miku screamed very loudly and then the fight began between the two ladies. I just sat there staring in pain like an idiot. I couldn't do anything to help, "Yowch!"

The lights turned on in the room stinging my used-to-the-dark eyes, and out of instinct, everyone stayed motionless. A voice then spoke, "Ok that's enough girls."

All of us turned around to face the boy who was leaning against the doorway. He looked a bit older from us and judging by his uniform, he goes to this school too.

"Gumo! _Anata wa koko de nani wo shiteiru no?_" Gumi quickly got off Miku and faced the green haired boy who looked almost like her.

"Just seeing where my little sister is. So..." he took turns to look at all of us in a mess, "this is what you had to do after school?"

"Uhh... Say Gumo," Gumi totally changed the topic embarrassed, "Let's just go home!" She went up to her brother and pushed him out of the room. I heard her call out to him that she will be right with him later.

"Hatsune," Gumi's anger came back as quick as lightning, "we aren't finished."

"Let's settle this next time without any distractions." Miku got up and walked pass Gumi while elbowing her in her rib cage. Gumi fell from the blow and couldn't utter a single word. I stared at them in shock wondering what to do.

As Miku left the room, I tried scooting over to Gumi. "Are you ok?"

Gumi held onto her side, "Yea I'm fine. Here let me you get untied." She reached for her backpack and took out a pair of sharp scissors. She began cutting the duct tape on my hands.

"Here," she handed me the scissors once my hands were free, "cut the rope up yourself." I nodded and took the scissors from her.

After a bit of cutting here and there, I finally got free from that ridiculously long rope, "Gosh where did Miku get such a long rope!"

"Ahaha," Gumi laughed a bit nervously, "that's Miku for you. How's your back?"

"The pain subsided I guess."

"Here let me see," Gumi began to lift up the back of my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at her as her hand started to make contact to my back.

"Hold still!" Gumi's cold hands were touching my back. I shivered a bit, but then jolted away from her when she touched the exact spot where my back hit the stair. "Gumi!"

"I'm sorry! But umm... your back has a bruise on it. It might leave a scar."

My eyes widened a bit, and then relaxed. "I'm not going to get worked up over a scar." I got up and brushed some dust of my pants and back. "See? I don't feel any pain."

Gumi hesitated, and then got up too. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow. My brother is probably waiting."

"Oh wait!" I called to Gumi before she could leave the room.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping me." I smiled to her.

"What friends are for right? I know you probably don't think of me as a friend but still."

"Well, still thanks... Gumi."

"Yea don't worry about it. Oh, don't believe anything Miku said. Ok?"

"Uhh... ok." Gumi gave a small smile, and then walked off. I could hear her footsteps slowly fading away. Once it turned totally quiet, I started walking out. I turned off the lights and closed the door behind me. Crazy day today again. Seriously, first day there's a rumor about me and Rin, and then second day I get attacked with buckets and duct tape and tied with some crazy long rope. What is with this rich school?

I exited the school building shortly after and started to head home. I noticed it had already turned night, and the stars and moon were coming out. I sighed to myself. Mom and dad are going to go psycho.

_Next Few Mornings (Rin POV) ~_

Today is finally the day I get back to school from my emotional sickness, and what I found were unpleasant things. Len won't talk to me, Rinto is nowhere to be found, Gumi is being friendlier with Len, and Miku is... I don't even want to talk about it. What happened when I was gone?

I walked around inside the school building wondering where I can go to calm myself. Everywhere was bustling with students chattering very loudly amongst themselves. I can't concentrate here.

After some walking around, I remembered that I had to meet Lily at the school rooftop. I quickly ran through the hallways and up a few flight of stairs. I reached the big gray colored door and pulled on the handle. The door made a creaking sound, and when it opened, all the wind blowing in my face made my hair fly away. The breeze felt nice and refreshing.

"Ah~!" I always come up here to relieve my stress. I quickly dash to the other side of the platform and held onto the fence that kept students from falling off the building. I leaned over a bit and scanned the area, "Wow!" were the only words that escaped from my mouth in awe of the beautiful sight in front of me.

I turned back around to see if Lily was here, but turns out she wasn't. I refocused my gaze onto the scenery. Wow was it beautiful!

I heard a slight cough from behind me and quickly looked back, "Lily! Come look..." my voice trailed off at the person behind me. Lily wasn't there for sure, but a certain someone whom I didn't know was here was standing against the wall next to the door.

"Rinto..." I whispered probably barely audible to him.

Rinto looked up at me with his very dark blue eyes. His golden-brown hair blew in the wind as his eyes interlocked with mine. I was shocked to find him here and can't find the words to describe what I'm feeling. My heart is starting to beat faster just from the sight of him looking at me. My face felt hot. Luckily, it was cold up on the roof, so I just pray Rinto will think my face is red since it's cold!

"Yo Rin."

"Ah, uhh... h-hi Rinto."

"What are you doing here?"

I hesitated a bit, "I'm uhh... w-waiting for Lily!" Smooth Rin. Smooth. I'm like a stuttering mess to him.

There was a long silence between us until I spoke up, "W-what are you d-d-dong here, R-Rinto?"

"Just here to think." I nodded, and my eyes dropped to the ground. There was another long pause of silence between us. The only thing that wasn't silent was the wind blowing through our hair and ears.

"Hey Rin, can I ask you something?" Rinto's voice broke the silence. Even the wind stopped howling.

"Y-yes! W-what is it?"

"Well, first calm down. No need to be so tense." Rinto was probably talking about my stuttering. I can't help it since my heart's beating so fast! I nodded again and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"So umm..." Rinto's face turned slightly away and held the left side of his neck with his right hand, "What would you do if..."

_(Rinto POV) ~_

"What would you do if..." my voice started to trail off from my question. Damn this was embarrassing!

"If...?" Rin tilted her head a little. She looked god damn cute like that. I still kept my eyes away from her, but I could still her cute face put on a confused expression. Curse my good eyesight!

"If... if someone told you that the person you liked didn't like you back?" I looked back at Rin who was still thinking at what I had just said.

"What do you mean?" Man this girl is... clueless!

I sighed to myself, this was getting embarrassing that my heart's starting to race, "It's nothing! Just forget I said anything."

"What? No, tell me!" Rin begged a bit.

I gave up to her begging and irresistible face and specified my question a bit more. She hesitated to say anything and scratched her head. "Well," she began, "I would be sad to hear that, but..."

I tilted my head a little confused, "But what?"

"But I wouldn't believe the person who told me unless I hear it from the person I like personally. Mmh! That's what I will do!"

I could my face get a bit hot, and my eyes widened from her answer. It struck me like an arrow to the heart. I just stared at Rin for a while until I regained my senses. I gave a tiny smile to Rin and she returned it to me bright and big like the sunshine.

"What I don't get is why you're asking me these things." My smile kind of faded, and I started to walk towards her.

"Do you really want to know why I'm asking you this?" Rin nodded and I came about 5 feet closer to her. I repeated my question, and she nodded her head again. I came another 5 feet, and stood 10 feet away from her approximately.

I repeated my question once again, and Rin said, "Yes," while nodding her head vigorously. I came closer and stood 5 feet away. Rin looked up at me with a look of question in her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I've just been... I don't know. Sad I guess..."

"Why?"

I hesitated, "Well, Miku told me that the person I liked didn't like me back, and I've just been feeling out of place and can't think straight. I've had no one to talk to about this, and my heart and brain are in a mess. And... gah!" I couldn't take it anymore. My knees gave way, and I feel to the ground kneeling and holding my head. I feel so frustrated.

* * *

**Ah~ Len and Gumi have a bit of "spark" there. Rin has a short POV, and Rinto is love struck XD This isn't the last we've seen of Miku! She's bound to appear but with a good heart... i hope. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm on a roll with this story and I hope to finish it before the month of June ends! **

**_*Anata wa koko de nani wo shiteiru no? - _What are you doing here?**

**Please review~ Good or bad, I don't care. I just love hearing feedback from you guys! Arigatou!**


	7. Unknown Feelings

**Yo~ What's crakalacking? I feel so happy with this story! If I keep this drama thing up, I'm sure I'll make the chapters past 15! Yay! So anyways, Chapter 7 is done and out! (I always seem to be saying that) I hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm trying to make every chapter at least hit the 2000 word mark. Chapter 3 was my exceptionally long one with 4000 words. So, I'm not sure if you want to hear me ramble on and on about this so... Enjoy and read!**

**Review Responses -**

**-_Chibi PhantomKnight - _Yea, I'll get there eventually. In maybe two more chapters I'll make Len get the spotlight with Rin. But I won't tell you how~ I want to keep the story moving and everything to the main plot - Rin's marriage. More information is posted at the bottom. I'm not used to writing RinxRinto so yea.**

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 7 _(Rin POV) ~_

He hesitated, "Well, Miku told me that the person I liked didn't like me back, and I've just been feeling out of place and can't think straight. I've had no one to talk to about this, and my heart and brain are in a mess. And... gah!" Rinto's knees gave way and he collapsed to the floor.

I kneeled down beside him and ruffled his hair with my hand. I feel worried for him but at the same time I feel sad for myself. I never knew Rinto had liked someone else, and that someone else can't possibly be me. But enough of feeling sorry for myself, Rinto is the real hurt one here.

"Rinto, I think you're the one who needs to calm down." I said still ruffling his hair. I love it when my mother did that to me, so I guess it would feel nice for him too.

Rinto sat cross-legged, put his elbow at his knee, and held his forehead with his pointer and middle finger. His eyes were closed and looked as if they were trying to relax from frustration. As much as it hurt me to ask, I asked anyways, "Rinto, who do you like?"

Rinto hesitated to look up at me. Instead, he got up and started walking away. Oh no, did I say something to make him upset?

"Ano, Rinto!" I got up, and Rinto stopped walking away and turned a bit towards me. I saw his face slightly red and his gaze was on the floor.

"Rinto... who do you like?" I asked again unsure of what his reaction will be this time.

I saw Rinto's face get redder, "Rin, do you really have to ask that?"

"Ah... I'm sorry. I just wanted to know." My gaze fell to the ground. I'm honestly a bit disappointed.

"Rin... I like you." I gasped and looked up at Rinto who was now facing towards me. Instead of me who was supposed to confess to him, he confessed to me first. His face was as red as ever, and I can tell that mine was too. I couldn't help but blush at how shy Rinto was. Usually he is the outgoing kind, but this side of him is new and well... nice actually.

"I want to ask you something though," Rinto's voice suddenly turned serious, "Is it true when Miku said that you didn't like me? As in like-_like_?"

I was shocked from Rinto saying that he liked me, and now what can I do in this position? I can't say anything.

I must have been quiet for a while since Rinto looked a bit disappointed, "I'll take that as a yes then." He started to leave, and when I realized he was just about to go back inside, I said the most unbelievable thing I could have said, "Rinto! I-I-I like you too!"

I bowed down to him making sure to hide my deeply flushed face. Rinto stopped walking and just stood still. We stayed like that for a while until Rinto spoke up and broke the silence, "C-can you say that again?"

Without any time to think, I immediately repeated to Rinto that I liked him. I heard Rinto's footsteps come near me, and soon enough, he was standing right in front of me. I lifted my head up to see his face looking right down on me. His eyes were calm and soft. Before I knew it, he pulled me into a tight embrace. I took it by a huge surprise, but I gave him a hug back. My hands held onto his shoulders and my face was buried into his chest. His right hand held onto the back of my head while stroking my hair. "You smell like oranges."

"Is this really the time to crack jokes?" I asked with a smile forming on my face.

I looked up at Rinto and saw that his face had a big grin plastered onto it. "I like you, Rin." His smile and words made my face get hot and red. I swear that if someone compared me to a tomato, I would have won the contest for the reddest one yet.

Rinto chuckled, "Your face is red." I buried my face back into his chest to hide my embarrassment.

"You know Rin? I've liked you ever since the beginning of our high school life last year. I just never worked up the courage to tell you." Rinto placed his chin on top of my head and continued stroking my hair. This feeling... it's almost like the time when Len hugged me.

"I've liked you for a long time too..." I breathed in his warm scent surrounding me. My heart was beating so fast now. I could also hear Rinto's heart beating loudly in his chest. Out on this rooftop, I never once felt cold since Rinto was my light.

_(Len POV) ~_

I was sitting alone on my desk during break time. I wanted to go look for Rin and say sorry about not paying attention to her, but Miku's words rang into my head. _Get anywhere near her, and I'll tell your mother everything that happened on your first day of school. _I can't tell if Miku was either jealous or just caring for Rin's safety.

I had nothing to do so I just hung out around class with my newest guy friend, Shion Kaito. I met him on the day that Rin had first not gone to school. I have to say though, Kaito is so childish.

"So Len," Kaito said in between gulps of ice cream, "Are you and that Kagene girl long lost twins?"

"Hwah? No way!" I flailed my arms in front of his face, "We don't even have the same surname."

"Just wondering. Oh that reminds me," he took another gulp of his bubblegum ice cream, "You going to the sports festival at the end of the year?"

Oh that's right. Rin mentioned something about the festival during math class. "Maybe. You going?"

"Yup! It's the second years' last festival together so why not?" Kaito brimmed with happiness. Honestly, he doesn't seem like the sporty type.

"What do you do?"

"I don't know. The end of the school year party changes every year. I overheard some teachers talking about there being relay races and other games!" Kaito continued, "There's also the famous pie throwing contest and a dunk in the water game."

"Sounds interesting I guess. I'll think about it."

"Yea! Oh, if you have no one to go with, you can come with me and Mikuo ok?"

"Mikuo? Who's he?"

"Hatsune Mikuo. You guys can become great friends! I'll introduce you to him one day!"

"H-Hatsune?"

"Yep, Hatsune Miku is Mikuo's younger sister."

Miku. Oh no, Miku is already scary and mean enough, I don't need to be friends with Mikuo! "Uhh... I think it's best if I stay away."

"Hm? Why?"

"Uhh... I have reasons of my own." I made a lame excuse.

"Oh, if you're talking about Miku, well I have to tell you this: Mikuo and Miku are look the same on the outside, but inside, they are two complete opposites. Seriously." Kaito totally read my mind. Amazing guy.

"You don't say."

"Mmh! Oh look," Kaito pointed to a teal haired guy coming into the classroom, "Speak of the devil, there's Mikuo. Hey Mikuo! Over here!" Kaito called over to Mikuo from across the classroom and Mikuo came over.

"Yo Kaito. What's up? And..." Mikuo made a quick observation of me, "Who's the new kid?"

"Ah, that's right! You're not in our homeroom. Well that's what you get for being one year ahead of us! So Len!" Kaito changed the topic, "This is Hatsune Mikuo. Mikuo, this is Kagamine Len!" Kaito motioned his hands to introduce both of us.

"Yo. Just call me Mikuo." Mikuo held up a hand expecting a shake.

I nodded and took his hand to shake it, "Just call me Len."

"Oh goodie! Now you're friends! So Mikuo!" Kaito turned to talk to Mikuo while I didn't pay much attention until someone called my name.

"Len!" I turn around to see the green headed girl wave her hand to me, "Come over here!"

I stood up tired and went over to her. As I walked over to her, I noticed that Mikuo was following me.

"Mikuo? What is it?"

"I just have to tell Gumi something. Don't worry, I won't take your girlfriend away from you." His statement made me stop in my tracks, and I continued to stare at him as he walked by me and went to talk to Gumi. Just because me and her have been hanging out for a while doesn't mean we're dating.

"Oh, Hatsune-kun! Do you need something?" I overheard Gumi say to Mikuo while I was still standing where I was dumbstruck.

"Send my regards to Gumo about the match next week. Hope he wins!"

"Mmh! I'll tell Gumo that. Oh that's right! Gumo has some letter for you." Gumi handed Mikuo a plain white envelope, "I honestly don't know why he can't tell you in person, but that's the way he always was."

"He's a good friend either way. Oh and hey gumi," Mikuo walked over to me and started patting my head **(A/N: Len is shorter than Mikuo)**, "You never told me you got a boyfriend like this guy."

"Hm? Len?" Gumi looked at my even more dumbstruck face, "Nah, he's just a friend."

"See? See? I told you!" I started to flick Mikuo's forehead after regaining some consciousness somewhat.

"You never told me a thing!" Mikuo laughed to himself as he dodged my flick.

Kaito then came over, "Wah! You guys are getting along already! See Len? Mikuo's great!"

"Len. Come on we have to go!" Gumi sighed at me and Mikuo's play fighting, "You guys aren't flirts right?"

Mikuo and I suddenly stopped what we were doing and kept our hands to ourselves. "Well, see you guys!" I waved to Kaito and Mikuo and then went off with Gumi. "Where are you taking me?"

"To see Rin. She looked pretty sad this morning." Gumi kept walking along, "Where can that girl be?"

"Why do you want to see Rin?" I asked confused at her answer.

"Not me. It's you." Gumi spun around and faced me. I stopped walking o and looked at her. "Why do I need to see her?"

"When did you become so heartless? Wait... did maybe Miku-"

"Can we not talk about this? I'm going to go back ok?" I cut Gumi off and started to walk back. I couldn't get very far though because before I knew it, Gumi grabbed onto the back of my shirt's collar and pulled me down. "Not so fast Kagamine."

"What the- Wah! *insert whatever coughing noise here*" I feel backwards and landed hard on the ground on my butt. "What was that for?"

"You are going to see her whether you like it or not. I can tell she wanted to talk to you. Didn't I say not to let Miku's words get into your head?"

I thought and pouted for a bit, "Fine, I'll go see Rin. But first, where is she?" I got up and looked at Gumi. She had a questioned expression on her face too but it had quickly faded away and she grinned big, "That's for you to find out!" Gumi skipped away from me leaving me once again dumbstruck.

"Wait what? Gumi! Get back here and help me!" Gumi ignored all my yells of protest and skipped along happily singing to herself. I sighed to myself. I can never get help from my friends now can I?

I started walking around the school building. I was starting to give up after I searched almost everywhere! Lockers, Gym, upstairs, downstairs, you name it. I sat down on a staircase on the second floor of the building. That's when an idea popped into my head. I know where Rin is!

I quickly stand up and run swiftly past corridors and hallways and turn many corners to a very tall flight of stairs. I'm serious; this school needs to get elevators someday. I start to walk- no run up the stairs as fast as I could. Rin should be here most definitely!

I soon reached the top and stared at the big gray door in front of me. "Rin, I hope you're there!" I took the handle of the door and opened it slightly. The wind was harsh on the rooftop even though I was basically still inside. It felt chilly, so I took a peek through the crack in the door. I scanned the area for Rin and... She was there... with Rinto.

I gasped to myself at the unbelievable scene. Rinto and Rin were hugging, and I saw Rinto's facial expression. It looked... happy. I blinked my eyes and started to rub them to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The hugging scene still appeared in front of my eyes.

I covered my mouth and closed my eyes. My right hand was placed across on my hurting chest. My heart feels like it's in pain... like it's burning up inside of me. I don't understand why.

* * *

**Ohohoho~ Len has some... love issues. He has never experienced love this way or whatever! **

**P.S. to all who wonder - I'm trying to keep the story flowing to the main plot - Rin's marriage coming up in two years with the oblivious Len - so sorry if some parts are rushed or whatever. Like I said on my profile: _I do think the story might be a bit rushed. Not sure how to make it any more slower though! So sorry! _**

**This is my first official Vocaloid story and just story in general ever created (_A Robot Knows No Love_ is probably going to be DISCONTINUED soon if I can't think up of any ideas) so sorry about the couples and the love and drama and whatever. I'm trying my hardest to make it as good as possible. Thank you so much for understanding!**

**Please Review~ I love your comments and feedback!**


	8. Soaring, Flying

**Woohoo! Chapter 8 is done and out! I know on my profile it said that I won't be uploading anything until June 23rd, but I decided to just let it go this time and post a chapter for this story this week! I'm sorry for being so slow for the RinxLen stuff! Next chapter will be better! **

_*****This chapter has a total RinxRinto though. Like in the summary, it says there'll be RinxLen and MANY other pairings.*****_

**One more thing, wish me luck! Why wish me luck? Well, because I'm starting Karate lessons today in an hour... Yea. I'm scared because on the sign up form it said I could die... Scary. But besides dying, my mom and I are both going to take it. My dad's a lazy butt so he isn't :P I still love him though. **

**Anyways, let me say to all of you guyzez families with fathers: Happy (one-day early) Father's Day! A special thanks to all fathers (mine too) for being just the awesomest dads ever! Leave a review about what you are going to do for Father's Day for me! I can get some ideas from you guys!**

**Review Responses - **

**-Chibi PhantomKnight - Uhh... Let's just say these chapters are fillers. Here, after I post Chapter 9, there'll be a lot of RinxLen (Especially Chapter 10). You know me though, I love Rinto so I wanna see how RinxRinto really is. **

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 8 _(Lily POV) ~_

I had remembered to meet up with Rin during break time. I couldn't get there right away because Teto Sensei kept me in with paperwork. I haven't packed all my papers up, and Rin is probably going to get mad at me for being late, so I decided to head out carrying all my homework. I walked up the many flights of stairs. I kept walking calmly just slowly going up each step mostly because the load I was carrying was heavy.

There were just a few steps left, but then something hit me. I saw a flash of yellow and blue pass me. The person, or whatever that hit me, collapsed to almost the bottom of stair case with me. All my papers flew everywhere; even my music sheets for singing were scattered across the ground.

"Oww... What was that for?" My anger started to steam up, and I just flat out yelled at that _thing _that hit me.

"Oww... S-sorry. I didn't mean to." I saw the person's face much better now as they apologized. The person was a male and judging by his uniform, he looked like he was a year ahead of me. He looked a bit sad though. He had spiky blond hair and deep cerulean eyes like...

"Rin? Are you cross-dressing?"

The said person started waving their hands in the air; sadness retreating from their eyes to be replaced with embarrassment, "Wait what? I'm a total guy! And I'm not Rin! Who are you!"

"Well sorry, you looked like her you know? Oh, by the way, my name is Kagene Lily." After a better look, I realized this wasn't Rin. I can't believe I was so blind, and I know Rin doesn't cross-dress.

"Kagene Lily? Are you related to Rin?"

"Yea. And uhh... the papers..." I stood up and looked around me.

The guy stood up and looked around too, "Ah! I'm sorry! I'll help clean up!" he started to crouch down and pick up all the papers. I helped too, and in a minute, we were done.

"Well, I have to go. Bye and sorry!" the guy left just before I could thank him. Why is he in such a hurry!

I decided to stuff up all my papers in my backpack so this time they won't go flying everywhere again. As I did that, I continued to walk up the steps I fell on. I reached the big gray door that was slightly open with the wind coming through. I peeked through to see if Rin was there, and I think I'm seeing the weirdest thing about to happen.

"Ahem!" I opened the door and stood outside looking at Rin hugging another guy. Rin immediately got out of her embrace and put her hands behind her back. The other guy did the same too.

"Ah! Uhh... Hey Lily..." Rin blushed a bit and lightly scratched her cheek with her finger.

"Uhh... sorry to interrupt, but me and Rin have some stuff to take care of." I explained to the guy standing next to Rin. He awfully looked a lot like Rin.

"Oh Lily! Wait, let me introduce you to someone!" Rin grabbed the boy's hand and ran towards me. "This is Kagami Rinto! Rinto, this is my little sister Lily."

"Nice to meet you!" Rinto smiled.

"Mmh. Nice to meet you too. So Rin... You two going out?"

"W-what?" Rin's face immediately turned red, "W-what are y-you talking about?"

"Oh come on! You can tell me!" I urged Rin.

"Well, actually," Rinto began to say looking away a bit, "we are."

My eyes got bigger, "Oh Rin!" I took Rin's hands into mine, "I'm so happy for you!"

"T-t-thank you?" Rin stuttered a bit from me shaking her too much.

"Ok so, Rinto was it?" Rinto nodded, "Can we have some private time?" Rinto nodded again and left saying, "See you then."

I quickly grabbed Rin's arms and dragged her to the other side of the rooftop so we won't be overheard. I held onto Rin's shoulders as we stopped running and told her straightforward, "Rin, I'm happy for you and all, but please don't go out with Rinto."

Rin's face had a look of shock and upset all mixed up, "W-what? What's with the sudden change of personality?"

"Dad won't be happy you know? Imagine what he will say if he finds out about this. I don't want you to get hurt." I tried reasoning with my dear upset sister.

"N-no! I just worked up the courage today to confess and you're telling me to give up already? You haven't even given Rinto a chance! Why don't you and dad just get it already?" Rin was getting angrier with every passing second, "I. Love. Kagami. Rinto. Not. Kagamine. Len"

"Rin! Please don't do this! I have no problem with you and Rinto being friends, but I will not allow you to date him!"

"Since when did you become my mother? Just leave me alone for now!" Rin jerked my hands off her shoulders and ran away. As she passed me, I felt soft wet tears fly onto me from Rin's eyes. I looked to see Rin running away and inside the building. I ran after her and caught her by the arm.

"Let me go!" A tear escaped from Rin's squinted eyes.

"Rin..." she jerked her hand so I lost hold of her, and she continued her way down the stairs. I didn't bother running after her, after all, what good would that do?

I started to go back to my class since the bell would ring soon, so I started walking down. "Gosh Rin. You make everyone- Ah!"

I slipped backwards and started rolling down the last few steps of the stairs. I landed fine somewhat, "How many times am I going to freaking roll down stairs in one day?" I scratched my head and looked back at what I tripped on. I saw a little figure or whatever lying on the ground. I went and crawled to it. I put the little figure in my hand, "A pencil with a monkey charm?" There was a monkey clipped onto the pencil's top with the monkey holding a banana.

"What high-schooler carries _this _with them?" I decided to keep it with me for the time being and stuffed it inside my bag that was a few feet away from me.

I continued to walk back to class as if nothing ever happened.

_(Rin POV) ~_

I ran away from Lily after she tried to grab a hold of me the second time. I ran away just crying and not caring where I was going. I ran as far away as I could and I somehow made it out of school.

I just stopped running and stayed where I was – in the middle of the school yard. "Yo, school isn't over what are you doing here?"

I turned my head around to see Rinto waving a hand and walking over to me. I quickly dash to him and hug him real tight. "R-rin? What happened?"

I didn't reply and kept a tight hold on him with my hands behind his back pulling on his shirt with my clenched fists. My tears started to roll down my cheeks, and I felt a hand on my face. My face was lifted up to see Rinto's bright smiling expression. "Don't be sad." Rinto's fingers cupped my chin and his face got closer to mine. I started to feel hot on my face and my heart stopped beating every other time as Rinto's eyes closed and his face closer to mine.

This feeling. I like it, but at the same time I'm not comfortable with it. I think this relationship is going too fast. Maybe it's not time. I... I... "Rinto, wait!" Rinto's eyes opened and stared at my slightly scared face, "I-I'm sorry," I apologized and moved out away a bit, "I-I don't feel r-ready." I turned my face away embarrassed.

I think Rinto felt even more embarrassed but tried not to show it, "It's ok Rin." His smile returned, "I understand." I could only nod my head, and we stayed like that in total silence.

"So..." Rinto tried to break the silence, "Let's head to the nurse's office since you look like a wreck."

"Wait- Waahh!" I screamed as Rinto grabbed my hand and started skipping. And yes, Rinto skips.

"Isn't the nurse's office the other way?" I yelled back at him while we trotted along farther away from the school. He was skipping- no, more like running really fast that my feet flew off the ground.

"We used to ditch classes together before remember?" he laughed, "I'm bringing you on a date!"

I just stared at Rinto as he smiled even bigger at me. I could feel my face getting hot once again, and as he said that last sentence, my heart started to flutter, and I really did feel like I was flying.

* * *

**Look forward to the next chapter~ I promise to upload every week! Read and Review... well actually, if you have read my other one-shot story called _Because He Thinks of Me as His Little Sister_, then you'll find that I said something along the lines of "I don't mind if you don't review. Just reading is enough!" So, as it said, Review if you would like! I just enjoy knowing that you guys read my stories!**

_*****For you RinxLen fans, I advise you read Chapter 10 once it is out in 2 weeks.*****_

**Anyways, I'll see you with a new chapter on the 23rd! Love y'all!**


	9. Unexpected Someone

**Hey! It's midnight here! I'm currently taking a trip to Reno for hte weekend to eat some awesome sushi! Yea! Chapter 9 is done and out! Yay! Also, it turns out that my Karate classes won't start until July 3rd! Well I was saved from dying...**

**So, I was thinking to myself how much this story is progressing. Even though it's slow, I still think about how to make it faster. This chapter is kind of again... sketchy. I've honestly never been to Japanese festivals since I live in America, but I tried researching for some information about it! It wasn't much help though since I can't read some Japanese too like Kanji...**

**Another random thing for me to say is that my house is being a bit remodeled in the kitchen area. My parents bought so many new items that were covered in bubble wrap, and they promised I could have it all! I love bubble wrap! :3 Well, back to the main point, since my house is being a bit remodeled, I don't have time to make many chapters. I'll probably start uploading every 2 weeks now? **

** _A Robot Knows No Love_ is going to be on hiatus! I really want to finish my other stories first and especially _The Perfect One_! Anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 9 _(Len POV) ~_

"Attention everyone!"

Everyone's heads were turned to see Luka Sensei waiting for us to settle down. "The Student Council has worked extra hard the past weekend to organize the upcoming Sports Festival I'm sure you're all excited for-"

Luka Sensei was cut off by all the joyous shouts coming from everyone, even me. "Settle down! I haven't finished!" The chatter died down and Luka Sensei continued with her morning briefing, "So, I'm sure you are all excited for the festival this weekend. I will group you into your assigned teams later today in the gym at lunch. All the teachers and other students will be there, so you must make sure you're on time! That is it."

The class burst into another fit of yelling. Not in the bad way though. Everyone seemed excited, and I have to admit that I am too.

"Len!" Kaito yelled to me as he came over, "Aren't you excited? This festival is going to be great!" his sheepish smile was plastered on his face.

"Yea! This is going to be great!" I bumped fists with him and stated to laugh.

As Kaito and I started to talk about the teams, I saw Rin from the corner of my eye. She was with Rinto and another girl who I think was named Meiko. The sight of Rin with another guy like Rinto made my heart churn. It's has been a month since they started dating; also the time Rin stopped talking to me. It felt lonely without her to laugh and smile whenever we talked.

I woke up back to reality when a hand was waving in front of my face. "Earth to Len! Are you with us?"

I saw Gumi standing in front of me with a hand on her hip. She smiled, "So you aren't dead!"

"Well no duh."

"What were you staring at?"

I pointed over Gumi's shoulder to the spot where Rin and Rinto are... or were. "I can't believe you were so mesmerized by a table." Gumi joked.

I snorted, "Someone was there though!"

I realized I shouldn't have shouted that out and immediately covered my mouth with my hand. Gumi started to giggle her weird giggle that meant something was up, "So you were interested in someone huh? Hiding stuff from your friend now aren't you?" She gave a weird glare. Not a mean one but definitely not a good one either.

"What are you talking about? Forget whatever I said!"

"Len! You have to-"

"Lalalalala! Lalala! I can't hear you! Lalalalala!" I covered my ears with both my hands and started to sing loudly to block out whatever accusation Gumi had against me.

"Len! Stop walking away!" I still heard Gumi's voice, so I decided to start singing louder. I didn't hear her protests anymore, but didn't stop walking away.

_(Time Skip) ~_

I tried running as fast as I can to the gym. I had totally forgotten that I needed to go there first thing when the bell rang. I hope I'm not late!

I ran a bit more until I met the familiar wooden door that lead inside the gym room. I quickly opened it, and I saw everyone bustling everywhere. The gym itself was pretty big, but not enough to hold all of the student body.

I looked around for a place to sit, and there I saw Gumi wave to me, "Len! Come sit over here!"

I walked over to her as she patted her hand on the spot next to her. I sat down and looked onwards towards the group of people moving into the middle of the gym. Rinto was there as the Student Council President along with the other members.

"Everyone! I would like your attention please!" Rinto had called out, "Before I assign you to your teams I have some announcements for you!"

Rinto moved from the microphone and a lady then stood in front of it. It was the same lady who was hanging out with Rin and Rinto during homeroom – Meiko.

"You will all be assigned to 3 different homerooms first! Those rooms' numbers will be your team number! First we have Class 107 from the second years' group!"

As if on cue, the whole second year class shouted out. Even Gumi was in the chanting.

"Next!" the noise died down as Meiko continued, "we have Class 230 from the first years' group!" More shouts came about from the other side of the gym where most of the first years were sitting.

"And finally! We have Class 301 from the third years' group!" The third years shouted like it was the end of the world. It was... _loud_.

Rinto then retook his position at the microphone, "Now time to divide everyone in teams! When your name is called, please come up!"

Rinto took out some note cards from his chest pocket and began reading names from different grade levels. Mikuo, Gumi and Kaito were called up as team members representing Class 230 along with other students I don't know. Well there go my friends.

"Representing Class 107 are the following people: Kagamine Len! Megpoid Gumo! Kagene Lily!"

"Yo Len!" I saw Mikuo standing ahead of me, "You were called!" I started to follow him and stood in a line with my other team members. People quickly lined up behind me as they more students were called up front.

"And Kagene Rin!" My eyes widened when I heard Rinto mention Rin's name. I saw Rin walk alongside with another person. It was Kagene Lily. She's the same girl I bumped into after that... incident.

"Next, representing Class 301 are the following people: Hatsune Miku! Kamui Gakupo! Kagami Neru! Akita Nero!"

My mind started to wander off ever since he said Miku's name. I haven't seen Miku these past two months to be honest. Now she appears out of nowhere? The more serious thing in my mind was that Rin was on my team...

_(Time Skip) ~_

It was after school. I was packing all my belongings in my bag until my name was called. How many people are going to call my name today?

"Hey Len!" I looked up to see Gumo walking towards me, "I guess Gumi won't be joining us when we defeat everyone and win the trophies right?"

I laughed at his competitiveness. Gumo really is a great guy. Gumi introduced him to me not that long ago, yet we became friends right away. "You betcha'!"

"See you at the festival man." I nodded to Gumo and he nodded back with a wave. "See you!" Gumo happily waved and rushed over to Gumi who was waiting impatiently by the door.

I had to get going to meet my sister who was picking me up today. I quickly rushed out the door after saying bye to Luka Sensei who was cleaning the boards. I ran through the hallways, and as I reached the door to the outside world, I slowed down to a walking pace.

I opened the door and walked over towards the school gate. My sister was standing patiently there while talking to someone else, "Onee-chan!" I called out to her.

It was then that both the faces of my sister and the other guy turned to face me. I looked at my sister and then at the guy next to her – Rinto.

"Rinto..." my voice began to trail off as I studied his face a bit more to make sure I'm not seeing someone else.

"Oh, hi there little bro!" my sister waved, "I guess you already know Rinto right?"

I could only nod my head. "Why are you like that? That's not how you usually are." My sister waved a hand in front of my face again.

"Oh," I snapped back to reality, "Sorry."

"Well, I'll be seeing you two at the Sports Festival right?" Rinto cut in.

"Yup! See you there Rinto!" onee-chan smiled happily.

"See you! Bye Lenka." With that, Rinto left Lenka and me to ourselves.

Lenka is my older sister. She's in her second year of college and it might be a coincidence that our names are alike. Who knows what my parents were thinking of when naming us.

"So Len, you know the guy right? Isn't he the sweetest?" Lenka started acting all fan girlish like the way she would do with her mangas at home. She's a beautiful girl on the outside but a total closet otaku at home. Gosh, it's like she's living two worlds – which she kind of is!

"He's uhh... something alright." I couldn't find an exact word to describe him. He's the reason why I'm hurt inside. I don't even know why, but I'm blaming it on him either way.

"What are you? Jealous you can't be like him right?"

"What? You have to be kidding me! A guy like him? Never!"

"Gosh, you're so harsh Lenny!" she began to pat my head as if I was her little puppy.

I only grunted and Lenka continued to blabber as we headed sadly on our way home, "I know you're jealous of him for _something _right?"

"... Maybe."

"Ah-hah! You finally admit it!"

"And what's a college student like you getting involved with a second year high schooler?" I challenged back. I'm tired of all this jealousy crap.

Lenka threw her head back and did her evil witch laugh which frightens the crap out of almost anyone, "Heh-heh. Now that is..." she put her hand back on my head and stared hard at me with her deep, sea blue eyes, "my business." She started to giggle once again.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're related..." I sweat dropped.

"You're lucky to have a sister like me! You just don't realize it yet!" She basically sang the last sentence. I walked silently along with my sister happily skipping towards our way home. One college student she is for sure.

_(Time Skip) ~_

"Are you guys ready to get this party started!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the contestants from each team battled in different races. It's a Saturday afternoon at school. No we aren't here for Saturday school. The Sports Festival has finally arrived marking the last day of school. In 3 weeks, we'll be promoted to third years!

The Sports Festival is different from a few years ago as I've heard. The time is cut in half and at around 5pm, we take a ride to some other festival where we can relax. Nice but different from other Sports Days I've had in previous schools. To be honest, I don't really think that this is a Sports Festival. More like a celebration of our graduation.

Our team has been winning most of the races since the beginning of the festival. "Yea! Go Mikuo!" I turned around to see Gumi cheering from the bleachers.

"Hey Gumi!"

"Ah, Len! Why aren't you cheering for your team?" she quickly came up to me.

"Uhh... it's not really my thing to be loud?"

Gumi snorted, "It's a festival! Come on! But hey," she looked at me with intent eyes, "we're going to win this in the end! Just you watch!" Gumi fist pumped the air.

I laughed, "Just you wait and see who the champion of this game is!"

"Oh Len? Getting competitive now aren't you?"

I turned around to see Kaito and Gumo coming over.

"Onii-san and... bakaito!" Gumi shouted out and went to hug her brother like she usually does. She sure is hyper today.

"Haha hey Gumi-"

"Why am I called bakaito and not something more fascinating like... Kaito-sama!" Kaito interrupted Gumo and put a hand on his chest while his other arm pointed straight out to the sky as if he was opera singing. I swore I saw something glittering in the background from his statement.

"As if, bakaito!" Gumi let go of her embrace and smacked Kaito in the back of the head.

"Hey Gumi! No need to be so harsh to the ice-cream idiot now, ok?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh hey, Gumo and Mikuo," I continued as I was sure Gumi wasn't in any more of a mood to hit my poor friend, "what are guys doing here?"

"Well, I'm on your team Len," Gumo replied, "Mikuo is hereby excused from the races because he has to help the other students lower in grade levels."

"What? But you're missing out on all the fun!" Gumi whined.

"I could say the same for you. What are you doing on the bleachers?" Mikuo patted Gumi's head and ruffled her hair in a teasing matter, "Or are you spending time with your love Len here?"

"Like I've said a million times, he's not my love ok?" Gumi just casually explained. Well that proves how much she loves me as a lover for sure.

Gumo chuckled, "Ok Mikuo. That's enough teasing. Let them have their _alone _time." Gumo really stretched the word "alone." Now who was the one to say to cease the teasing? I don't really care though since I have no feelings for Gumi and neither does she for me. We're only friends. Well, I hope she knows that I only think of her as a friend.

We sat together on the seats waiting and cheering for our team. We did most relay races against each other in the morning and now were our turn to rest. We sat in some kind of silence since none of us talked, but the background noises and shouts didn't make it all peaceful.

It was then that Meiko, from the student council, stood in the middle of the huge festival on a... road roller! She had a megaphone in hand and began to talk _loudly_, "Everyone! It's getting late as you can see! We must make time for the other festival! Everyone, please gather your belongings, and we'll board our transportation! We shall give you your trophies later at around nightfall!"

Everyone – parents and students – started to get up as instructed and pick up all belongings and exit. Gumi grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd of people.

"Wahh! Gumi! Slow down!" She just turned her head back at me and smiled as if she didn't hear a word. Well, I can't do anything now can I?

We soon reached the parking lot at the back of our school, and there were cars that awaited our arrivals to take us to the grand festival somewhere the school never told us. The school never told us many things... such as our car rides were freaking limousines! I've seen limousines before – heck, I even have my own at my estate off the coast of Japan – but this school doesn't even get paid much yet can still afford this? **(A/N: Oh Len... you rich man.)**

Before I knew it, Gumi pulled me into the open door of the limo. "Geesh! What is with all this tugging and pulling Gumi!"

"I'm sorry!" Gumi didn't really sound sorry and continued to chuckle to herself some more, "My brother said that I had to be with him during this next festival so I want to spend all my time I have left with my friend!" her smile was bright and happy.

I only nodded and the driver asked us if we were the only two in the car going to the festival. Gumi immediately said yes and the car was off.

We soon reached the "secret" destination, and I was surprised at everything I saw around me. I never knew the school would hold this festival for us! It was amazing!

"Len? Still in some daze?" Gumi smiled as she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Hm? Eh, that's new. Usually you wave your hand."

"And the new Kagamine Len is now talking about trivial things." She joked. I flicked her forehead like I would usually do to Mikuo. She laughed as I missed.

"Gumi!" we both turned our heads around to the voice not far from here.

"Gumo! Mikuo!" Gumi yelled as she ran up to them. I followed her while walking.

"You guys always seem to be stalkers or something." I teased.

"No time for jokes now Len," Gumo's voice suddenly turned serious, "we need Gumi at the moment so you might have to enjoy the festival without her."

"What? But I want to be here for the festival! This is so different than the usual end of the year parties!" Gumi tried to fight out of Gumo's grip, but he held on tight.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry Len. Enjoy this festival while you can. We'll be back in a few hours!" With that, Gumo and Gumi left. Mikuo was still there and walked up to me,

"I have to go check on my sister. She should be arriving soon though. Have fun in this festival ok?" Mikuo then left me alone with other strangers around me. Well this is just great.

I sighed to myself. Better make this day worth it then. I started walking down the aisles of booths. I dug through my pant pockets, and luckily, I had my wallet with me and a ton of cash. Sweet!

I walked around the brightly red colored booths looking at all the desserts and toys being sold. They were so cheap I just had to buy some. I looked at all the different types of food to eat at this particular booth whose sign said "300 yen for every item!" in big gold letters. In a way, that was cheap since some of the cute and huge stuff animals would only cost so little, but the food had a different problem.

I decided to just buy a little plush doll of this really fat cat and check for food somewhere else. I was just about to grab the cat plushy until another hand came in contact with mine. I looked to the side of me and saw none other than,

"Rin..."

* * *

**Ok, I know it's not much of a cliffhanger. More of Len's "feelings" will be uncovered from its motherly shield in the next chapter! See you guys on next Saturday (I hope) celebrating the end of the month of June! (and aslo getting closer to the beginning of school once again...) **

**_Sayonara Mina_~! Thank you for reading and Review if you want to~!**


	10. Falling For You

**NOTE: I'm very very sorry but this is the last chapter I will post every week on Saturday. I will start to post chapters for this story probably a bit after I post my new story _Wish_ on July 14. There is more information on my profile under the tabs: _Important Information_! **

**Woohoo! Chapter 10 is done and out! The ending for Chapter 9 really wasn't a cliffhanger though. So anyways, this chapter marks the end of June! Tomorrow will be July and then next month will be August and then after that... school :( But I can't be feeling bad for myself! Nope! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Review Responses -**

**_ SharksRCoolXD_ - Thank you! It was inspired by the Shakespeare book I read at school called _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.**

**_Chibi PhantomKnight_ - Ahaha, yep, I already have the chapter done! I'm stuck on Chapter 14 though since another idea bunny came up... Not good. Anyways... *sigh* I expected that response from you... But... Don't I always GDIAH like almost everyday? Whatever... and also, yea I was saved... for now... Man you really want me to GDIAH that badly huh? Well that's what I get for being perverted...**

**_Guest_ - T_T ... In case you didn't know, on the summary it said this story is a RinxLen and MANY other pairings... I can't promise you it will be RinxRinto forever though I can promise you that I CAN AND WILL REPORT YOU. Read my profile at the end, and you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 10 _(Len POV) ~_

I stared at the girl who had accidentally touched my hand, "Rin..." was all that my mouth would let out.

"Len!" Rin gasped as she realized she was basically holding hands with me, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh... enjoying the festival?" I casually joked. This felt like the old times during the beginning of my school life in Horikoshi Gakuen. Rin and I would always joke around with each other. But, since she was with Rinto and all, she never had a single second to look away from that face of his and look at me. It hurt to be ignored, but I'm guess I'm over it now.

Rin just nodded, and I continued to talk, "So where's Rinto?" I didn't like to talk about that guy much, so saying his name made me feel... weird.

"He couldn't come to the Sports Festival today. He said he was sick." She looked down pretty disappointed.

"Well it's sad that Rinto couldn't come." I replied to her. Honestly, I didn't think it was that sad. He was the one after all to make Rin stop being my friend. I don't hate him. I just... dislike him.

Rin still kept her head down s if she really was sad. I didn't like to see her sad so I just offered what little things I could do for her, "Hey Rin, don't be sad ok? This is a festival. You should be happy for Rinto's sake." The last sentence twisted my heart inside. But since I consider Rin my friend, a friend's got to do what a friend's got to do.

Rin looked up at me with some hope flooding back into her eyes, "He was supposed to spend this day with me though." Her voice didn't shake; neither did her gaze on me.

"Hey, cheer up ok? Here, why don't we spend this festival day together and hang out the way we used to? How does that sound?" I offered. I wanted to see her happy. This is the least I could do for her.

"Really?" her eyes re-flooded with even more hope and a glint of happiness.

"Yep! And I'll buy you whatever you would like! It's my treat today!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. That's the Rin I know.

"I have my own money though!"

"Don't worry!" I chuckled, "Like I said, it's my treat!"

"Thank you Len!" her face had a smile planted on it.

I think Rin looks a lot better when she's happy. Truly happy like this. It made me feel warm inside, and all the coldness I felt towards Rinto had disappeared.

"So, I saw your hand reach for something."

Rin pointed past the fat at I was planning to get. "Oh Hamtaro?"

"Yea! It's even holding an orange!" Rin's eyes sparkled with delight as I took hold of the hamster and brought it over to the cashier. I took out 300 yen, and as an exchange for money, I got the Hamtaro and gave it to Rin.

"It's so big and cute!" Rin hugged it tightly across her chest. The Hamtaro was pretty big since it covered up most of Rin's face when she nuzzled it.

"Len! Look! It's squishy!" Rin handed me the hamster, and I squeezed its paw. It's like this fat hamster of happiness just waiting to be squished.

"Thank you Len! Next I'm going to buy you some food!"

"Huh? No, no, no! I said I was treating today now didn't I?"

"But you bought this for me!"

"It was only 300 yen. Don't worry ok?" I tried to argue with Rin, and she took a moment to think about it. She finally nodded her head in agreement and we continued walking down the aisle looking for food. Well so much for my fat cat.

We almost got separated from each other a couple of times because there were so many people bustling everywhere. Rin didn't wear her bow like usual when I met her on my first day. Actually, she stopped wearing it since a long time ago.

"Hey Rin!" Rin stopped walking as she heard me call her name. "What is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you wear your bow anymore? It's going to be pretty hard to find you in this crowd if we get separated."

Rin looked up at me and just blinked her eyes, "I thought it looked stupid on me that's all." I swore I saw the faintest light of sadness flash through her eyes. It was quickly replaced by a smile though, "Don't worry about it. It's bother to put on every morning anyways!"

She began to walk ahead until I grabbed her hand. As soon as my hand made contact with hers like that, memories in my head started to flood out and wash me over. My head started to hurt from all the threats Miku gave me, and that incident I had with Rin that day. There was also that other incident... the one with Rinto. Why am I here? Why am I doing this for her knowing that she belongs to Rinto? Rin loves him, not me or anyone else. I can't make her happy in this festival. And why do I sound so... love struck? I can't be in love with Rin can I?

No, that can't be possible. I haven't even begun to know her. I couldn't have fallen for her at first sight... could I?

"Len? What is it?" Rin's gaze traveled to our hands that were held together by my curled fingers.

"I thought that we wouldn't get lost if we held hands!" I just decided to make an excuse right there. No point in turning back and letting go now Len.

Rin seemed fine with that idea and we continued walking together. Neither of us saying a word worried that things would get awkward between us.

We walked around some more until Rin let go of my hand, and I saw her walk over to a food stand all mesmerized. I followed her gaze over to some Japanese desserts.

"Which one do you want Rin?" I asked as I, too, stared at the mouth-watering desserts.

"That one." Rin points to her left at the Mitsumame in a bowl on a tray served with other accessories.

I nod to her and go up to the cashier to order Rin's snack. "Would you like anything else?"

I looked around the booth for other desserts and good thing I did because I found something I'd definitely like. "I'll take 1 Choco Banana too please!"

"That will be 400 yen." I gave the lady my cash, and in return, we got our food. "Let's sit under the Sakura tree over there, Rin."

We both headed towards the tree and sat down under it with our backs against the trunk. It was a pretty big tree with red and yellow lanterns hanging from its thick braches hovering above us.

"Wah!" Rin stared up mesmerized, "the light looks so pretty!"

"Don't look up for too long or else you'll blind your eyes."

Rin nodded to me and started to pour the sweet sauce into her dessert. I took a bite out of my Choco Banana. The flavors flooded in my mouth. It was... _delicious_.

I quickly finished the rest of the banana because of my over-powering urge to eat it until I saw that Rin only took one bite out of her dessert.

"What's wrong? Does it not taste good?" I asked concerned. She seemed pretty happy just a moment ago.

"Hm? Oh no! It's good! I was just thinking..." her voice started to trail off as her gaze was set on the view in front of us. Nothing but darkness.

"You were just thinking about what?"

"You know Len... you are... much nicer than I thought when I first met you. That first day, I really hated your guts."

"Well... uhh... thank you?" I asked slightly perplexed by where this conversation was going. She hated my guts? Well that hurts to know.

"But, after spending some time with you that day and also tonight, I've really grown to think better of you."

"Is that all you were thinking about?" I smiled a bit to her serious face, "Or was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"It's just that... Rinto. Rinto... has been distant lately."

I didn't say a word. How dare Rinto break Rin's poor heart! That bastard!

"Len," Rin's gentle voice brought me back, "don't think badly of him ok?"

"Only," I thought at what I was going to say, "If you promise not to be sad anymore of the night." I didn't need to see her crying or even sad at a place like this. No, Rin has to be the happy person she is. Talking about Rinto only seemed to make her sadder. It even made me upset to just hear his name.

Rin stared at me a little longer. Her cerulean eyes locked with mine. Her eyes were gentle and deceiving, yet I could tell her mind was bottled up with mixed emotions. But honestly, I'm not the type for people to talk about their feelings with. I'm sorry Rin.

Her gaze on me lightened and a smile crept on her face, "Ok!"

She took hold of her fork and stuck it in gently at the piece of white jelly. She was about to put it in her mouth until I grabbed the fork from her hand.

"What? Hey! Len! Give me back my food!"

I laughed, "Just like old times!"

"What are you talking about? We never fought over food before!" Rin's hand darted for the fork and she inevitably missed as I started to laugh.

"Say ahh~" I teasingly commanded, "you won't get your food back if you don't!"

"Who cares! I still have my- where did my spoon go?" Rin's eyes quickly darted to my other hand that was holding the spoon.

"How am I supposed to eat idiot?"

"Like I said, say ahh~"

Rin was reluctant at first but finally gave in as she saw that she was nowhere near getting her dessert back from me, "Fine!" she opened her mouth a bit.

"Say ahh~ now!"

"Ah."

"Aww Rin! You're no fun! Come on, really say ahh~ or else."

"Fine fine! Ahh~" she opened her mouth waiting for the food that never came.

"What are you waiting for? I said ahh~"

I chuckled to myself, "You look funny doing that!"

"Well how else am I supposed to get my food back?"

"Fine here, say ahh~ one more time."

This time, Rin didn't hold back, "Ahh~" I slowly placed the fork holding the jelly inside her mouth as she closed it and slid her lips gently off the metal utensil. I saw her smile as she finished the jelly in her mouth,

"It was good!"

"Well here's another one." I stab an orange fruit piece with the fork and saw Rin's eyes glitter. Her eyes said it all – she wanted it.

"I can feed myself you know?" Rin began to pout as I pulled the orange piece away from her.

"Well today you can't! Now say ahh~ again!"

"Ahh~" I hesitated a bit this time. She looked too cute and precious. I felt my face grow hot a bit. I honestly didn't know why but hoped that Rin couldn't see anything. I decided to finally put the orange into her mouth.

"You didn't argue this time."

"Anything for that orange." Rin licked her lips of the remaining taste of orange. Yep, I was right, she did look cute.

"Oh look Len! A firework!" Rin pointed to the colored missile flying high in the night sky. It exploded in beautiful shades of red and scarlet. Another missile went up and exploded into neon green.

"It looks like Christmas!" Rin giggled.

I chuckled to myself, too, but not because of the Christmas fireworks. Rin looked like she felt so happy, and she was finally enjoying her time. All those negative thoughts were replaced by happiness. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them with my arms. I placed my head down turning to the right side of me to see Rin's beautiful face gazing at the lit sky. Her eyes caught all the lights coming from both the hovering lanterns and fireworks.

Rin must have realized I was staring at her because she soon turned her head to face my gaze. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled at her, "Nothing, just watching you have fun. That's all." She gave me a warm smile back until she said she was cold. She hugged herself with her arms wrapped around the Hamtaro doll I bought for her and looked like she was shivering.

Being the guy I am, I luckily wore a thick coat today and scooted closer to Rin. I unbuttoned my coat, and wrapped both of us in it, shielding away all passing winds.

Rin took this by surprise, and to be honest, so did I. My body moved on its own. Rin didn't hesitate to lean against my shoulder. I slightly blushed at her close proximity. But since Rin was not mine, I didn't wrap my arm around her. That would be wrong and unkind even to that one man who took Rin. But, enough thoughts about that guy, and if Rin wasn't thinking about him, then neither am I.

Miku's words began to lurk in my mind, _Get anywhere near Rin, adn I'll tell your parents everything about what happened on your first day of school!_

She wouldn't dare tell anyone would she. Moreover, she wouldn't dare tell my parents now, right? If she did...

I have to stop thinking negative thoughts! It'll only bring this time I have with Rin down.

"Don't you think it looks beautiful, Len?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared up at the sky as even more fireworks appeared. "Yea." But really, the only thing beautiful here is you, Rin. Wait... in my mind, did I just say Rin was beautiful?

I... just said... Rin was beautiful.

The more I look into it, the more I do think she is. Yea, this time I'm not going to lie to myself. Rin really is beautiful. And she's right here, next to me, leaning against my shoulder.

We watched in total silence as the fireworks came and exploded. The silence seemed comforting though, and before I knew it, I started to feel very sleepy. I stifled a yawn and tilted my head down a bit to see Rin's face. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed. She was sleeping. I swear if someone saw us from afar, we would've looked like a couple.

But we're not... because of him...

No, Len, no thinking of bad thoughts. Not now.

I felt sleepy beyond belief. I wonder how long we're supposed to be at this festival. Yep, the school never tells us anything. If we were to be picked up by the school, however, they wouldn't find us here. I tried to take out my phone from my pocket as gently as I could before I woke Rin up.

I flipped the cover open, and its light glared at me. Too bright! I dimmed down the brightness to max and went to my messages. I texted Lenka:

_- (New Message ) –_

_Subject: Sorry!_

_Hey onee-chan, I won't be home tonight because of some stuff I have to take care of at school. Good thing mother and father aren't home or else they'll kill me. ;)_

_I'm sorry if you feel lonely at home! I'll come home at around noon or later tomorrow. Don't worry about getting a ride. I'll just call Kiyoteru to get me. Night._

_- Len_

It was a good thing I was left-handed because I used my left hand to text him. My right hand was currently occupied holding Rin so she wouldn't really fall off balance.

I decided to punch in Kiyoteru's number.

"Hello? Kiyoteru? Sorry I'm talking softly, but can you pick me up at around 2am? I'm at the festival that the school held somewhere in Okinawa. Oh great. Ok. See you."

I know it's crazy to call my servant to pick me up at 2am but seriously, I wanted to spend whatever time I had left with Rin. It's already pass midnight anyways.

Back to Rin, I know your feelings are set pretty straight towards Rinto. But for some reason, something inside me is yearning for you to give me a chance. Rin, maybe, just maybe, I might just be falling for you.

* * *

**Len has problems of his own to deal out with. They'll be discussed more next chapter! Just a heads up, next chapter will take you ahead by a few months. I think I've been stalling the Climax of this story for too long now. Len has also had some major POVs. I'm not a guy so of course I'm not used to writing love in a guy's perspective. But usually, aren't love stories supposed to be in the perspective of girls? Eh, to be honest, I've never read actual love stories since I never was interested, but for some reason I like to write about them.**

**Read and Review if you must! I love you all who read! Thank you so much for the 2000+ Hits on this story!**


	11. Bastard

**So! I decided to make this a special occasion! I'm posting a chapter a bit early... **

**BTW, if you didn't read what Chapter 10 said at the end, here's what it says a little more clearly: **

_**Chapter 11 is going to be a bit of a time skip from Chapter 10. I was too lazy to write about the Summer Break and whatnot. Sorry! So, the school year started about 4 months ago and Summer Break only lasted 2 months. So basically, this chapter time skips to 6 months later! **_

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors anywhere! I don't really proof read my stories which is REALLY BAD. Anyways, you guys don't want to hear me ramble on, so... Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Review Responses -**

**_hazelholly_ - XD Lol. Yea, I was planning to save that part a little later. His parents didn't tell him about his "mission" because of a few reasons which will be explained in many chapters later. XD Thanks for the review!**

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 11 _(Rin POV) ~_

That bastard. That idiotic bastard. That idiotic, thick-headed bastard whom I thought I loved and loved me back. That bastard! He ditched me for an older woman now did he? I can't stand this! I thought he loved me!

No, Rin, this is not how your last year of high school should be like. No, Rin, retain composure. Retain composure.

"Retain composure. Retain composure." I tried to breathe in and out deeply. That only to proved to work about 10%. I couldn't think anymore. "Why," I silently wept, "Why did Rinto leave me?"

Lily, who was by my side patting my back, whispered, "Rin, please stop crying."

"B-but Lily! I... I... thought he... loved me!" I tried to tell her in between gasps of air. It was getting hard for me to breathe since my nose was all runny.

"Rin, this was bound to happen. And," her voice got softer and gentler, "I'm not sugarcoating this one for you. I warned you."

Lily's last sentence made my spine shiver. I know I should have listened to Lily. I know now, but I didn't know back then, so what was I supposed to do?

"I'm so confused..." my breathing had started to flow back normally as Lily kept patting my back and humming the lullaby I always sang for her when she was sad.

"Why? Why Lily?" my voice began to get louder, "Why does this have to happen to me!"

"Rin, shhh. I honestly don't know, but please don't raise your voice. You might wake up father."

"I feel mad and upset and confused inside. I hate this feeling." I rasped. My throat felt dry, and Lily seemed to realize that. She got a cup of water for me and I drank it quickly.

"T-thank you." I sniffled.

"Do you feel better now?" Lily asked me.

"Barely." The tears were threatening to fall out. I had just lost a loved one. How can I not cry about it? I know I shouldn't burden Lily with my problems, but I need help.

"I think we should talk about something else since this will only bring you down more, "Lily suggested. I nodded, and she began to think about what to say.

"You know Lily," I interrupted her train of thoughts, "Len and I... have been getting closer together. Do you think that's why Rinto left me?" Saying Rinto's name made my heart twist. It was like that name was cursed or something.

"Let's not think of Rinto now. Only Len." Lily turned her full attention away from her thoughts and onto me. She was always interested whenever I mentioned Len.

"So what about you and him?" she urged.

"Do you think... he knows of our marriage soon?" I asked slightly terrified. Len hadn't been showing me signs that he liked me or anything. He just sent mixed signals.

"You don't honestly think I can answer that can you?" Lily continued, "But really, I think you've really opened up to him."

"How?"

"Don't you remember? When you were told of this marriage, you rebelled that it almost broke dad's heart. I told you to open up, and well, you did just that."

"I didn't realize that..." I said thinking back to what happened long ago. The more I look into it, the more I see it clearly. Yes, I had been rebellious, but that was because Rinto was always on my mind... Rinto...

A single tear drop came out of my right eye. "Rin? What's wrong?" Lily immediately saw the tear.

"N-nothing..." Rinto came back into my mind.

"Are you thinking about Rinto?" Lily sighed, "Rin, don't think negatively. It'll only bring you down more."

"I'm trying. I really am trying."

Lily sighed again, "Here's a deal, how about I bring you shopping around town for new cute shoes and clothes and just have some girl time. Juts the two of us, how does that sound?"

I liked the plan. Shopping should get my mind off Rinto. Yea, that should do it! "Ok!"

"In return, don't you dare bring up Rinto to me again. Well, at least until this day is over." Lily stood up and pointed a finger to my nose as she stared at me.

I nodded and stood up too. "Let's go then!" I absolutely _loved _shopping. It's a sport, no matter what anyone says!

"Now hurry up and get out of you pajamas! We have a long day today!" Lily pushed me towards our shared closet, and she rushed out the door.

Well time to get to business!

_(Time Skip) ~_

"Oh Lily! Lily! Can I get that too?" I called for Lily as I spotted a very cute purse by the huge window at the mall.

"What? It's so expensive!"

"I thought you were treating me today!"

"And I thought you weren't the greedy type Rin!"

"I'm not! It's just that... it's very cute."

Lily sighed as she saw that this argument was going nowhere, "Fine fine. Let's get it."

"Yay!" I pounced on Lily and hugged her very tight. I didn't care if there were people staring at us. I know we aren't lesbians!

"You are the best sister ever! And you're so _cute_!" I pulled her cheek with my thumb and index finger. She swatted my hand away, "Ok, ok, let's go get the purse now."

I got off her and walked along side her as we went through the shop for more items. My arms were loaded with heavy shopping bags of mini-skirts, shoes, and dresses. Lily's arms were totally care-free since all this stuff is for me!

I went over to the cashier where Lily was paying for my purse. "That will be exactly 50,000 yen please." I heard the cashier lady say.

Lily handed her the money and gave me the purse. I took it immediately into my arms. Dang, it was beautiful!

"Thank you _very _much! Please come again!" Lily and I walked away to try to find different stores.

"Thank you so much Lily!" I happily said to her; my eyes fixated on the purse I was holding above my head.

"Yea sure. And watch where you're going!"

"Ah? Sorry!" I quickly swerved into Lily as I tried to dodge strangers passing by me.

"See? And hey, use that purse wisely. That lady took like a handful of my money!" Lily half complained, half stated calmly.

"How much money do you have left?" I asked worried that we won't have enough to last the rest of the day.

"Only 10,000 yen. Did you bring your money?"

"Hm? Uhh..." I dug through my jeans back pocket and took out my little Hamtaro wallet Len had gotten me, "I have about 400,000 yen."

**(A/N: Refer to before chapters about Rin and Lily's riches. Also, 100 yen equals to about 1 US Dollar)**

"Have you been saving up?"

"Well yea!" I exclaimed, "You never know when you need it!"

"Then you're buying us food!" Lily exclaimed happily. Now it was her turn to be jolly while I felt like sulking in a corner. The money was supposed to be used for other stuff. Like dates...

"Hey Rin!" Lily pointed over to a café just a few stores away, "Let's eat there!"

Lily ran ahead as I slowly walked along. As I got to the café, Lily was up at the huge glass container wondering what to get. She has a sweet too.

"Rin, what are you getting?"

I eyed each dessert with saliva forming in my mouth. All of them looked so good... especially that _Uiro_.

"That one!" I pointed to the steamed cake.

"Oh then I want," Lily took a while to decide, "The Tiramisu Parfait!"

I nodded my head and went over to the cash register. I saw Lily walk over to a table and sit down, minding her own business. "Lily! What are you doing?" I called out to her.

"You're paying, remember?"

I groaned. Now I remembered. Lily purposefully wanted the most expensive dessert there. Amazing job, little sis. I went over to the cashier lady and ordered our dishes.

"Thank you _very _much!" she said. Man, all cashier people always say that.

"Lily," I groaned, "You purposely bought the most expensive Parfait there didn't you?"

"Hey, your love for shopping only left me with 10,000 yen left!" she argued back.

"Fine fine! I get it! Let's just eat."

I sat down across from her in our booth. She took her spoon and took a bite out of her Parfait as I popped one _Uiro _into my mouth.

"Oh! This is so good!" we both said in unison. Lily and I both looked up at each other and then we started to burst out laughing.

We tried to keep our voices down since there were other people around us but failed to do so. "Wow Rin!" Lily laughed.

I laughed along with her, "there's cream on your nose!" Lily realized that and tried to lick the cream off her nose with her tongue. Her facial expression made me laugh more.

"Hey! Don't laugh and give me a tissue!" Lily's voice wasn't all that serious. I handed her a napkin, and she wiped away the cream. We continued to eat like nothing happened until Lily started to talk,

"You know of my upcoming performance right?"

"Hm?" I thought to myself, "Don't you have many performances?"

"I'm talking about the one at the end of this new school year. You know since we all graduated, and you became a third year while I became a second year, the new Student Council decided to let me sing for the end of the year party." Lily explained.

I had only graduated a few months ago. Last 4 months, I started out my new and final school year in high school. I'll be off to college soon. All the third years last year left, especially my friend Meiko. She was fun to hang around even though she had her bad habits. There was also Kamui Gakupo. He taught me how to sword fight during the Sports Festival.

"But isn't the end of the year party like in, oh I don't know, 3 FREAKING MONTHS?" I said while popping another steamed cake in my mouth, "Why did they send you the notice early?"

"Just to warn me I guess." Lily took another bite out of her dessert.

"What song are you going to perform?"

"My new composer is making me do three totally new songs since I have time. She then went around boasting at how I'd make a wonderful international singer one day."

"Are you talking about SeeU?" I asked as she mentioned about her composer's boasting. SeeU is the only person I can think of whom talks like that.

"Yea, that Korean lady. Father just had to go on his silly business trip to Korea over the summer and bring her here." She groaned and slouched back in her seat.

"At least she knows Japanese. Give her a chance." I tried to cheer Lily up with whatever words that first came into my mind.

"You sound like me when I was trying to beat some sense into you about marrying Len." She smirked. Lily immediately covered her mouth as she realized that I felt hurt inside.

"S-sorry Rin," she apologized, "I'm going to use the restroom." Lily quickly got up and went away.

With Lily gone, I was left alone with one piece left of my dessert and Lily's empty cup that used to be filled with cake and cream.

I sighed to myself, "Len huh?" Thoughts of him immediately surged through my mind; that one time on his first day at school where we were at the rooftop. It was also the same day I lost Miku as my friend. It was also the same day Len had hugged me.

Then another day. We were at the Sports Festival on the same team, and he gave me a thumbs up as I ran in a race. The same day too where we watched fireworks together at night. He also treated me to everything I wanted.

Len had been so kind to me. A lot kinder than Rinto had been and ever will be. "Rinto..." I whispered to myself. I felt a tear escape from my eye, and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. He sure had the guts to cheat on me now didn't he? I still don't even know who it is or...

_Ding-a-Ling!_

I turned my head around at the sudden noise. Two customers came in through the door, and the chimes above rang as the door opened. I turned my head back to my dessert and popped the last piece into my mouth. My mind then began to replay thoughts... Wait a second!

I turned my head back around to the two customers hat just walked in the door. I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was this one long-haired blonde beauty with her arm wrapped cozily around the guy standing next to her – Rinto.

* * *

**Ok! So this marks the end of the Chapter! Again, I'm sorry for any spelling errors or whatnot! Can anyone guess who the blonde is next to Rinto? Leave a Review and answer! Thank you for reading and wait until next time~!**


	12. My Reason for You

**Hey~ I decided to specially load this chapter today since I thought my readers needed something... but this will be the last update until my Writer's Block goes away. (I had this chapter already finished a month ago when I had no Writer's Block...)**

**So, anyone able to guess Rinto's blonde next to him? I know it wasn't hard XD I'm not good at making guessing games so yea... **

**Well... I was surprised for Chapter 11. I haven't updated in quite a while (I consider one day late to be "quite a while") yet I got a lot of views than usual...**

**Well, enough of me rambling. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to check out if your review has been answered by me~!**

**Review Responses -**

**hazelnholly - Haha, yea. You guessed right ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Jello-is-awesome-123 - Haha, yea, you guessed right too! She really is a popular Rinto ship ;) Thanks for the review!**

**SharksRCoolXD - Haha, yea, I'll kill Rinto too becasue he is hurting Rin... but don't worry! Just wait to see if he really has any GOOD explination for this act of his...**

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 12 _(Rinto POV) ~_

My new girlfriend and I walked into the new café downtown. She was hungry, so I told her we'd try the food here.

I opened the door, and the bells hanging above chimed signaling that a new customer has come. We walked together, with her arm around mine, to the huge glass window displaying all the sweets this café offered.

My sweet girlfriend and I took our sweet time together deciding on what to eat together. I was just about to suggest a very good looking dessert until I heard my name being called.

I turned my head around to wherever the voice was coming from. It was coming from none other than... Rin.

My mouth dropped agape, and I let my mouth whisper her name, "Rin..."

I saw Rin's eyes give off mixed emotions. Confusion, hatred, love, all of those expressions surfaced in her eyes and showed on her face.

"Rinto." Rin said again, more loudly than last time and with a strong feeling in her voice. I couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling when saying my name, but it was clearly not happiness.

"Rinto? Who is this girl?" my girlfriend asked with a tilt of her head. Her blonde hair fell with her expression as I didn't answer her and went over to Rin.

I walked up to Rin, my body moving unconsciously. I was drawn to her like a magnet. I stood in front of her and tilted my head down to get a good look at her shocked face.

I tried to talk as gently as I could, "Rin, I know that you're shocked and all, but I can explain about the break-"

A sting hit my cheek, and I cupped it with my hand. I turned my face a bit to see Rin's hand drop to her side after she hit me. Rin... hit me. Rin freaking hit me.

"I've had enough." Rin spat at me, her voice getting louder as she kept going, "I've had enough! I don't need to hear you and your excuses!"

I grabbed a hold of her arm, "Wait Rin-"

"Don't touch me!" she jerked her arm away from me, "I saw you yesterday with this same woman! You were all over her like a dog!"

"Rin please..." I tried to talk to her in the middle of her screams.

"You filthy bastard! You're the worst!" Rin finally spat her last insult to me and began to walk out to the exit of the café.

I'm a... filthy bastard? Did I just get called that? That... hurts. Especially from Rin...

"Rin! Wait!"

I turned my head around to the vice calling out. It was Lily. I turned back to where Rin was just a moment ago, but she was already gone.

"We are taking this outside Mr. Kagami!" my head whipped around again to see Lily standing right in front of me eye to eye. Her icy blue eyes met with my cool ones.

Lily instantly dragged me by the collar of my shirt outside.

"Where do you think you are taking Rinto?"

"Outside, duh! You stay out of this!" Lily spat to my girlfriend. She looked taken aback while Lily kept on walking and finally brought me outside.

"Lenka! I'm sorry but please go home!" I yelled out to her. The blonde decided for a moment and then walked along as if nothing happened. I have so many things to explain to so many people!

"You!" Lily spat in my face as she held my collar in her balled fist, our eyes met each other's again. I returned her hard stare with no quivering look on my face. Her other free hand was also curled up and ready to punch me and also anything in her way. I've only seen this side of her once since she keeps it hidden. It's very rare to see Lily mad because she's the happy jolly type of girl.

"Look, Lily, I swear that I didn't do anything! Just let me explain!"

Lily's daggered stare didn't move or lessen on me. It was as hard as rock. Her grip on my collar got looser until she finally let go. Her stare never lost its touch though. Scary...

"Speak." She commanded me. Am I a dog? I know I hurt Rin but do I deserve to be spoken this way?

"I still love Rin." I replied.

"Yea yea every guy would say that in this situation. Now give me a better explanation to why Rin just ran away." She retorted back.

Well this argument isn't going to go anywhere.

"I don't know! I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't listen!"

"She has the right not to listen to you after all you've done." Lily's voice softened like her gaze, "Hey, I'm still mad at you." Lily stated as she saw me breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Ok ok, sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I don't even know where Rin is for god's sake! Even if I did, how the hell am I supposed to apologize if she won't even give a damn about me!" I started to shout at Lily. Does she even know what feelings I'm going through?

"For heaven's sake, just fucking calm down!" she shouted back at me. Wow, I've never heard her swear to me.

"..." I couldn't respond. At least she better be happy I stopped complaining.

"Good. Now, tell me why you cheated on Rin."

Straight-forward eh?

"It was..." I hesitated a bit before speaking again, "a bet."

Lily didn't say a word and her expression gave out no feeling. I thought I should continue since she didn't look like she wanted to kill me... yet,

"I was taunted by this one guy, and he told me that Rin and her family had a lot of money."

"Well the money part is true. Continue," Lily said and stood quietly waiting for me to talk.

"He was going to do something to you guys, and well, this isn't the best place to talk about this. Can we go over to my house just like the old times?" I suggested. Lily looked around and clearly saw what I meant – talking about this bet isn't the right time and right place.

"Your house better be close then."

"It's just a few blocks." I replied and we both started walking off. Lily started to look back a few times as if she was concerned that Rin wouldn't make it back safely. I was concerned about Rin too but Lenka was also on my mind at the moment.

_(Lily POV) ~_

We reached Rinto's house, and he opened the door for me to enter. I was immediately tackled when I got into my living room by Rinto's little sister, Neru.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Neru squeaked in happiness yet also with wonder.

"Neru!" I laughed, my mood a little better than before, "Sorry but I don't have time. Can you leave me to discuss to your brother about something?"

Neru took a while to think it out and then she looked at Rinto, "Don't do anything bad to my best friend ok onii-chan?"

He only nodded his head, and Neru ran her way upstairs to her own room. Rinto offered me a seat on the couch while he took a seat cross from me.

"So," he began, "It was a bet as I said."

"That part I know. Can you get to the main point?" I was a bit annoyed, but I had time to kill, so I didn't exactly mean for him to speed up this conversation.

"So, that guy was plotting something against you guys. Don't even ask where I met him. He just happened to know me and everyone else." Rinto said as he leaned back in his chair and then continued on, "I was worried for Rin's safety so the only thing I could do was protect her right? That's how I fell in love with her and got with her."

"Ok good story, but that's not what I asked," I reminded Rinto. He seemed so caught up in the moment in his love story that he forgot that it wasn't what I came for.

Realizing that, he immediately started to talk again, "Sorry. Ok so, turns out, this guy said that if I made a bet with him, he would do no harm to Rin or your family. The bet was to date this young girl he knows. She's a bit older than me, but really, she's nice. I was still in love with Rin at that time, and I still am, but since I wanted to protect her so much, I decided the bet was worth it. I don't know what dating an older woman has to do with not harming Rin, but from what I'm making Rin go through right now, I think I'm making her suffer even more." Rinto's gaze went from my eyes down to his lap. Shame filled his eyes and showed through his expressions.

I feel a bit bad for him. Do I seriously pity this guy?

No. I don't. Pitying is the last thing I'll do to anyone in this life of mine.

"Rinto, hey, don't look so sad. You're not usually like this." I tried saying something from the top of my mind to cheer him up. It didn't exactly work, but he did look up at me with some hope and determination in his eyes.

"Lily, please promise me, that-"

"Rinto! I'm hungry!" Neru had come out of her room and interrupted Rinto right when he was about to tell me something important. Great timing Neru.

"Neru, can you please fix something up for yourself? You're old enough to know how to cook." Rinto said calmly as if his interruption wasn't even important despite how intense his eyes looked. I looked over to Neru who was running towards the kitchen taking Rinto's small advice to heart.

"Here Neru, let me help you." I offered seeing that Neru couldn't cut some vegetables up properly.

"Wait Lily." I turned back to see Rinto look at me with pleading eyes, "Stay for dinner."

"But Rin might-"

"Please?" Rinto's voice had gone desperate now. I couldn't help but wonder what he really needed to tell me since he just flooded out this complicated love story just a few moments ago.

I nodded my head and went over to Neru to help her cook for tonight's dinner. I hope Rin is ok by herself for now!

_(Time Skip) ~_

I had helped Neru cook dinner tonight, and Neru insisted that I go hang out with her in her room later.

"I'm sorry, but it's getting really late." I tried to reason with Neru.

"Why? Please stay longer~!" Neru whined.

Sometimes I wonder how this girl is just older than me by almost a year.

"I'm really sorry, but I'll come some other time ok?"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." I just hope I keep that promise now because Neru doesn't like to be kept waiting.

I went out the door, and Rinto ran up alongside me,

"Neru can stay by herself for the moment."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"You are my love's little sister. It's only proper that I bring you back home right?" Rinto kept walking with his eyes pinned straight ahead.

The way he said his "love" made me really consider something. Maybe he really does love Rin as much as he says.

We walked the rest of the way in silence except for the times when we just had small talk about random things. Rinto really is a gentleman. No wonder Rin fell for him.

But Rin can't be with Rinto. She has a destiny different from Rinto's.

"Lily, I never got to tell you what I was going to say." Rinto said.

"Well, tell me now then," I replied totally curious at what Rinto was about to tell me. What is this thing that's so important?

"That bet I made with that man, please keep it a secret between you and me." Rinto said, and we both stopped walking and faced each other.

"What?" I asked confused, "Doesn't Rin deserve to know this?"

"Please don't. I need to keep this thing private. I know you can keep secrets, so please just do this, not for me but for Rin's sake." Rinto looked like if he took another negative response from me, he'd breakdown and beg for his life or something. I considered it for a while until I spoke,

"I can't promise you anything, but I will do it for Rin's sake if you say so." I replied to him, his expression getting much calmer and relaxed.

"Thank you, Lily." Rinto said clearly a lot happier, "I'd do anything for Rin you know, so... thank you, seriously."

* * *

**This marks the end of Chapter 12! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far! I can't promise you another update next Saturday, but I will promise to try my best!**

_**One more thing... I am thinking of making a Fairy Tail FF. Since this Vocaloid story is more usually viewed than my other stories, I thought of talking about it here. So anyways, like I said, I'm thinking of writing a Fairy Tail FF. Problem is... I need ideas. I just need ideas to start it. Nothing big. I'm capable of working out the rest of the story. Please PM me about the ideas if you have any! Thank you so much for your support! ****I'll be posting this note in my later chapters to get more PMs too!**_

**Anyways, Review if you would like! I love your feedback and comments! Thank you for reading! I love you all!**


	13. Like Her, Love Her?

**Ta-da~! Chapter 13 is now out! Yay! My Writer's Block isn't gone yet, but I tried to put this chapter up as best as I can. Since I'm now busy with my Karate classes, I'm not sure I'll be able to upload every single week or maybe every other week... I'm sorry! ****But anyways, last chapter was a bit... sketchy. But, if some know, I really am a Rinto fanatic. I still love RinxLen though! **

**I know this story says the main characters are Rin and Len if you look at the front. I know that in this story it hasn't gotten to that part. It's mostly about Rinto and Rin with no Len. Though, the summary did say that there'll be MANY other pairings. *******More will be explained at the bottom!*****

**So enough rambling, please do enjoy this chapter!**

**Review Responses -**

**Jello-is-awesome-123 - Haha, I know my story is a bit confusing with the couples. I personally like RintoxLenka WAY better than RintoxRin. It just seems more... better XD Thanks for the review and I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**SharksRCoolXD - Heh Heh. Yeah, Rinto kind of got tricked. I need him to though to get this story flowing. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

The Perfect One

Chapter 13 _(Lily POV) ~_

"Rin, you can't miss another day of school." I said while trying to wake Rin up from her "deep sleep".

"No. Leave me alone." She rasped. Her voice was hoarse from crying for the past 3 days. Seriously, who cries for almost 3 days straight?

I sighed, "No, dad's not here so it's my job to take care of you."

"I want dad to come back from his business trip already." She rasped again.

"Ok, who do you miss? Rinto or dad?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Rinto..."

I regretted asking that since now she's going to cry even more. "Why is my own sister like this?" I said to myself.

Rin accidentally heard me, "Lily, please go away. I'll go to school next week." Rin turned around on her stomach and stuffed her face into her pillow.

I sighed to myself again. There was no way to get this woman out of bed. "Fine, be that way. But you better be home when I get back."

"Not like I'd go anywhere." She said sadly as I left the room.

_(Time Skip) ~_

"Lily-chan!" my red-head friend called out.

"Kiku!" I called out and walked over to her.

"Eh? Is Rinny not here?" Kiku asked while looking behind me to see if Rin was trailing behind.

"No, she's still sick."

"Oh," she put her gaze back on me, "let's go to class then!"

I followed her as she skipped along happily. It's good to see her in a good mood today. She would usually show her yandere side to anyone who isn't her friend. We hang out in a small little group – Me, Kiku, and Neru. Kiku joined our group during the beginning of the school year which was about 4 months ago.

"Lily-chan?"

"Hm? What is it?" I asked as we stopped walking.

"Can you teach me how to sing too?"

"What?"

"Oh come on! You heard me! Please?"

I thought for a while, "I'm not sure if I can teach you but I do know who would love to!"

"But I want you to do it!"

"Kiku," I tried to say as patiently as possible, "I don't have time. I'm sorry."

"I can sense that you really aren't sorry." Kiku said eyeing me.

I forgot she had that ability of hers. She can sense auras of others. Not good to mess around with her, and I learned that the hard way when we first met.

"Teach me." She commanded. I don't see why she's so determined but I can easily tell without that aura ability of hers that she is about to turn to her dark side. And she says she isn't spoiled...

"Uhh... I'll try my best?" I sweat dropped.

"Oh goodie!" Kiku lost all sense of anger and grabbed my hand, "Let's go practice in the music room now!"

"Wait we still have homeroom- Ahh!" Kiku instantly pulled me and ran with all her might. Did I forget to mention she can run _very fast_?

In no time at all, we were in the music room at school.

"Here!" Kiku said giving me a few sheets of paper, "You can play the piano right?"

I nodded my head and went to sit over at the grand piano. "What do I do though?"

"I'm going to sing while you play."

"Wait, what?" I asked dumbstruck.

"You heard me silly! Now play." Her last sentence sent shivers down my spine, and I began to look over the piano notes as quickly as possible. I wonder why I'm friends with her.

I started to play a bit and when I hit the G key, on cue, Kiku began to sing.

_Time Skip (Len POV) ~_

Rin isn't here again for the third day of the week. I don't think she's planning on coming anytime soon either. What's gotten into her?

I looked around during lunch time for that special person. No, not the special person as in love but I meant the only person who could know where Rin is. There are 2 people actually, but I'm going to ask the initial person on my mind first.

I looked around everywhere but couldn't find her.

"Where can that girl be?" I yelled out loud to myself. Good thing people weren't around me as much or else I would've been stared upon at.

"Come here! Come here!" I heard a voice from afar and saw a red-headed girl run through the big hallways of the school.

"Hold on, Kiku!" Another voice called. I guess that's the red head's name.

Wait, I know that voice!

I quickly ran towards them and out came a blonde who was yelling for Kiku to come back earlier.

"Lily!"

The blonde turned around and saw me yell for her. Just the person I was looking for.

"Len? Is that you?"

"No time to talk. Where's Rin?"

"Oh~ So that's all you care about right?" she asked with a sly voice. What's up with her today too?

"All I can tell you is that she's home upset. Now I need to go chase Kiku. Bye!" Lily sped off as fast as the wind. Damn she's fast just like that red-head.

"Home... eh?" I said a little shocked and turned around me.

"Ah! Sorry Len! I was wondering if you could help me with something!" It was Miki who bumped into me.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked her.

"Did you see my little sister around here? She has red hair just like me and she runs like very fast." She described her little sister for me.

Red haired and runs fast... Oh.

"Yea," I said pointing into the direction Kiku went, "Her name's Kiku right? She went that way."

"Ah! Thank you so much Len!" Miki went and ran away quickly too.

Seriously, what's with everyone running around today?

Well, at least I know Rin's at home upset about something again. That's pretty usual for her since she's fragile. I've gotten to know her a lot better when this school year started a few months back. We spent almost every day together. I still don't know why, but my heart flutters when I'm with her. I could have lasted longer though without seeing her considering it's been 3 days, but something feels weird.

"Maybe I should ask that other person." I said out loud to myself and continued walking. I might get mad at them though if I don't control my anger. I honestly don't even know why I'm angry, but that person might have something to do with it.

_(Rinto POV) ~_

I was sitting calmly in the classroom eating lunch until my name was called from across the room.

"Rinto!" I turned around to see none other than Kagamine Len. This is new, him calling me for something.

"What is it Len?" I took a last bite out of my sandwich and began packing up as he spoke,

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Just meet me on the rooftop when you're done." He ordered and then walked away.

I didn't even get a chance to ask why because he was already out of ear-shot.

I sighed and continued packing and went to my locker to put my stuff away. After that, I went down a few hallways and up a flight of stairs leading to the rooftop.

I opened the huge steel door and the wind blew past my face. It was cold today too. I stepped out further and closed the door behind me. Memories came back to me as the wind blew by. This was where Rin and I... no I can't think about Rin here. I might have some kind of a break down, and if Len saw me, I would be totally embarrassed.

"Rinto! Over here!" I looked over and saw Len wave a hand. His tone of voice didn't give me much assurance that he wasn't going to tackle me and kill me though.

"What do you need Len?" I tried to ask as calmly as possible. I was somewhat eager to know what his motives were.

He suddenly walked up to me and stared up at my eyes, "What did you do to Rin?"

Well so much for not thinking about Rin.

"I didn't do anything!" That was true, I swear I didn't do anything.

"Then why isn't she here? You're her boyfriend and all so...?"

I cringed. Should I tell him that Rin's not my girlfriend anymore or just keep it to myself?

"So you did do something!" Len exclaimed when I was deep in my thoughts.

I'll tell him what I think is right. I love Rin don't I? I'm prepared for anything. I love her.

"Len." I had said firmly. Len had softened his gaze slightly and stood there waiting for me to continue,

"I cheated on Rin. That's what happened." I had to stop trying to hold my breath. I felt my eye had slightly twitch when I said that.

I was prepared to be the bad guy for Rin. Anything for her, I will do.

"You what?" Len asked slightly confused at what I had just said. I repeated it to him and it took almost a minute for him to register what I had said.

I saw his eyes waver a bit. I don't need to be an expert to tell that he was confused and angry at none other than me.

"You... why? I thought... I thought you... you _LOVE _Rin!" Len practically screamed at me and stretched the word "love".

I didn't know what to say. His words struck my heart... in a bad way. I can't hesitate to answer him or else he'll think something is up. I need to do this quickly even if it would kill my heart.

"I _loved _Rin. Take note of the past tense form. I used to love her, but now I love someone else." I lied. It hurt my heart, but like I said, I was prepared.

"Then who do you love now?" he screamed clearly angry from what I just told him. Why is he so angry though?

I hesitated to answer that one, "Your sister, Lenka." I didn't fully lie on this one. I do like Lenka, but not in that sense.

Len's face was dumbstruck. He probably couldn't believe what he was hearing, and if I were him, I wouldn't believe it too.

"M-my s-sister?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes, but enough of me," I quickly said and tried to think of a different topic, "Why are you getting mad?"

"You don't just cheat on Rin! Let alone any other girl! What kind of a person do you think you are?"

"Well you don't need to get into other people's business!" I spat back at him totally annoyed. What does this guy know about me?

"Well you better go apologize to her! She could be- no, IS crying right now!" Len's words dug deeper into my heart.

I'm sorry Rin! But, I'm doing this for you and your family's sake. I guess being caught up in the moment made me think like this. Rin, if somehow you can hear me, please understand that I'm sorry and it doesn't matter if you hate me, but as long as you're happy, then I'm happy. Your smile makes my day and...

"Well? Are you going to do anything?" Len's outburst made me lose my train of thought.

"Like I care about her. Why don't you do that for me?" I really didn't mean what I said.

I had to lie though. It was the only thing I could do. I'm giving Len his chance anyways. He's the only who hasn't realized it yet. Slow guy he is.

I saw a fist lash out at me, and in time, I dodged to the right and spun around to grab Len's wrist. We stood there motionless with Len's arm stuck out and my hand taking a tight hold onto his wrist.

"You... love Rin don't you?" I asked Len. It hurt to say those words. It hurt to know that someone else loved Rin.

"W-what? S-stop changing t-the subject!" Len said while stuttering. He was always quick to change moods. The anger in his eyes faded, and his face grew red with embarrassment. I let go of his arm and faced him,

"Then, you _like _Rin, right?"

* * *

*********So about the Rinto thing mentioned above, since I like him so much, I decided to make sure he didn't get the short end of the stick in this story. Rinto plays an important role later on, that's why he needs a true beginning exposition. If he didn't, well... the rest of the story afterwards where he comes in won't make sense to anyone... even me. I'm sorry if you guys are sick of this Rinto thing... I'm trying to hurry this up to the most famous couple!*****

******Well, this marks the end of Chapter 13. I can't promise a new update every now and then... :'( I'm sorry! I'm so busy with many road trips and camping and Karate and activities that don't involve my computer that I don't have time to type anything down! I really thought that this summer I would be able to write and post so many new chapters, but sadly, that goal of mine isn't being reached...**

******Moving on! I'm not going to have a pity party for myself! Nope! People who know me personally should know that I'm an upbeat person! Well, most people who know me... **

******Ok! I'm not going to be sad anymore and continue doing my best to post new chapters! Yup! That's what I'm going to do! See you on a Saturday next week or the week after that with a new chapter... I hope! I really wish my Writer's Block will be gone soon!**

******Thank you so much for reading and for the 2000+ Hits! I love you guys! Review if you would like! I would gladly appreciate it! **

_*******Arigatou gozaimasu minna soshite yoiichinichiwo!***_

_*********(Thank you everyone and have a nice day!)*****_


End file.
